Home At Last
by Lethal-LadyD
Summary: Emma returns to Storybooke after 10 years away from home with a shattered heart and a tough exterior, to find exactly where she went wrong, if she can finally belong in her family, and if she will open her heart again when Killian Jones stumbles into her life with a crooked smile, piercing blue eyes, and a wounded heart like hers.
1. Going Home

Rain was pouring down the windows of the yellow bug Emma Swan clung to with all her life. Tears streamed down her face and she slammed her head down on the steering wheel, punching herself for being so stupid. She should have known Neal would leave… Just like Lily, and her parents, and her foster families but Neal was different. She _thought_ he was different. He was someone who had grown up an orphan like her, alone in this world, and he was trying to help her pick up the pieces. But no… Even Neal knew that she was too broken to be whole again and had managed to find someone better, someone who was not as shattered as Emma Swan. She never should've trusted anyone but herself. She never should have opened her heart up to him… or to anyone.

Driving out of Boston, Emma only had one place to go, Maine. Back to her adoptive parents who she hadn't seen since she was 18 when she fell in love with Neal and moved out to Boston to live with him. Her mother had cried so much the day she left and now, 10 years later, Emma had only talked to them on the phone and through email. Neal had always reminded her that she didn't need them but now, more then ever, she was realizing how blinded she was. Between the rain, her tears, and the speeding bug, she was an all around cliché and she ready to come home.

Storybrooke, Maine, lay hidden in the woods, small and quiet, just the way Emma had left it. She forgot how peaceful a town could be without the blaring of cop cars, horns, and construction going on at all times like it was in Boston. She pulled the bug up to Granny's diner first. She was exhausted and looked like death but she was also starving and it had been way too long since she'd had a grilled cheese and fries from Granny's. Ruby was cleaning the counter and shot a passing glance at Emma before returning to cleaning. "Welcome to Granny's diner, what can I getcha?" Ruby asked, unenthusiastically.

"Well that's one way to welcome me back," Emma laughed. Ruby stopped cleaning the counter and looked up at Emma. Emma started to get flushed, _She doesn't remember me… Why would she remember me, _Emma thought. But Ruby had started to smile. "Oh... my… Emma! Emma Swan!" Ruby screamed, running around the counter and squeezing Emma in her arms. "You crazy son of a bitch! I haven't seen you in… "

"Way too long… Yeah," Emma finished for her. They stared at each other and Ruby beamed until she saw how skewed Emma's make-up was. "Wait… Why are you here… What did he do to you…" Emma took a deep breath, knowing Ruby, she would probably head straight for Boston and punch Neal out if she didn't calm her down. "Nothing I can't handle myself," Emma stated blankly, letting go of Ruby and sitting back at the counter, the weight of the day pushing her down again.

"I'll kill him. I'll rip him apart I swear, Emma if he hurt you…" Ruby's eyes seemed to gleam with her anger and Emma could feel her nails scraping the counter like an animal ready to pounce. "He cheated on me… and I left… I left my job, my life, I've just wasted 10 years of my life and for what?" Emma slammed the table knocking over some glasses at the other end. Ruby softened, going in again for a hug and holding her tightly to her chest. "I think you need a grilled cheese and some water," Ruby whispered.

"I think I'm gonna need something a bit stronger then water," Emma laughed.

It was almost 2 in the morning by the time Emma made it to her parent's home on the edge of town, and she tried to open the door but found it locked. "Shit," Emma spat. It's not like she couldn't get in, it was just going to take a couple extra minutes, and she was swaying rather dangerously after Ruby had started pouring whiskey. Pulling a bobby pin out of her hair she stuck it in the lock, and took out her swiss army knife to shove below it, turning the knife slowly until she heard the _click click click _of the locks. "It's all about the tumblers," She muttered, half laughing as the door swung open and there stood David Nolan, her adoptive father, aiming a frigen _sword_ at the door. Emma yelped, stepping back and knocking over the coat hanger by the front door. "…Emma?" David asked sleepily, still holding some ancient sword Emma had probably seen hanging on the wall at some point.

"Are you going to duel me now?" Emma laughed. David's eyes lit up, and the sword had just barely hit the ground before her father had hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe. "Sorry I haven't… Sorry I couldn't… I'm sorry…" Emma flustered, holding her dad close to her.

"Sh, you're home and that's all that matters." She smiled up at her father. This is exactly what she had needed. "Um… there's one little thing though, uh, a co-worker of mine got a little too drunk tonight and is kind of crashed on your bed," David whispered, trying to hold in the chuckle at something Emma didn't understand. "No problem. I always loved this couch anyways," Emma smiled throwing herself onto the old sofa. She felt a blanket being put around her and a kiss on her forehead. She rolled her eyes but it wasn't unexpected. David and Mary-Margaret always did have an overly protective side when it came to Emma. She closed her eyes. She was home.

Emma opened her eyes to the sound of opening and closing of cabinets. Her head felt like someone had tried to rip it apart. A man in a black leather jacket stood behind the counter and she could just make out the black mess of hair on his head, and the scruff on his jaw. He seemed to notice her the same moment she noticed him. She shot up. "What... Where…" Emma tried to put the pieces together of what exactly happened yesterday. Her stomach dropped at the memory of Neal telling her he had fallen in love with someone else, of the tears, the drive, whiskey and somehow ending up on the couch instead of her bed.

"Morning there, love," The man laughed. _So there's an Irish man in our home, _Emma thought. He turned around to reveal his face, with a crooked jaw and piercing blue eyes, and one eyebrow raised in amusement at Emma's attire. _Holy shit…,_ Emma thought, suddenly feeling rather exposed in her own home. She looked down and realized she was still in her dress from yesterday's dinner with Neal, tight and pink, and completely inappropriate at this hour but she was over it. _The man in the tight leather jacket would have to too, _Emma thought, _I don't have to look pretty right now, even if… even if he does._ She looked over at the mirror and found some kind of Emma/creature looking back at her. _Alright, maybe I should try and fix my hair a little bit, _Emma thought, combing her hands through her long blonde knot of a hair to look somewhat presentable. He was still staring at her when she stood up, his eyes running down her body with his eyebrow still raised in amusement. "So you must be the lass whose bed I stayed in last night," He remarked. Emma blushed, "Yeah, I guess that's why my head hurts so bad from this couch."

"Well I've kind of taken over your room love, but I guess I'll be returning that now," He smirked, holding out a cup of coffee for her to take. Emma walked suspiciously to him, and he slid the cup into her hand, lingering for just a second, "It's bad form to keep something that isn't yours." Emma felt herself blush again, pulling her hand away. "So you work with my father," She asked, trying to change the subject off of her bed.

"Yeah, I was a sailor for awhile but I, uh, quit that a couple years back and David was kind enough to give me a job doing construction for him." Emma nodded, staring into his eyes until he seemed to be the one getting uncomfortable and looked away from her, but she saw a smile under his breath. "I'm Emma Swan."

He laughed, "Oh I know. You are something of an open book around here, Swan. I'm Killian. Killian Jones."

"Well Killian, what do you mean I'm an open book, you don't even know me," She was getting defensive, she knew it, but something about Killian made her feel her guard was coming down, and she wasn't about to let that happen. "Sorry, mate, Your parents are uh, very proud to have a daughter like you. I've heard some pretty impressive things about THE Emma Swan," Killian smirked at her, giving her a dazzlingly handsome crooked smile and making his way to the door. "But I think I've overstayed my welcome tonight. It was a pleasure to meet you Emma Swan," Killian winked at her before closing the door behind him. She felt herself blush for the third time that morning and shook her head. _He was going to be bad news_, She thought. She could feel it.

Emma fumbled her way up the stairs to her old room, trying to be quiet so as not to wake her parents. Her room hadn't changed in the slightest. Remnants of teenage angst littered her vanity and walls and she laughed until her eyes met a dream catcher hanging by her bed. One of the first things Emma and Neal had stolen together that had always made her smile. She ripped it to the ground. "I think I'll take my chances with nightmares," She spat. Flopping on her bed, she could feel the tears pricking her eyes again, memories of running off with Neal, of leaving this behind, all coming back to her and there was nothing she wanted to do more then sit her and cry until her voice broke and her heart had closed off for good, but she was stronger then this. "Emma Swan doesn't cry in her bed like a child," Emma recited to herself.

Turning over in the bed she got a quick sniff of something that had definitely not been there before, it smelled like leather, and rum, and something she couldn't put her finger on but smelled sweet like a garden after a storm. _The Irish bloke, _Emma thought, but she lingered on the smell. Something about it made her smile, but it quickly faded and Emma picked herself up and through her dress on the ground. _I am here to change clothes, and connect with my family, that is all, Swan, _Emma reminded herself, _Swan? When did that get into my head?_ She shook her head, _Must have been something people called me here, _She tried to convince herself it wasn't to do with the Irish man handing her coffee in her kitchen.

It had been a long time since she had been home and she hadn't realized how much her clothing choices had changed in the past 10 years. It was by simple fate, that she managed to fit into a pair of her old jeans, slipping on a white v-neck and her boots, which were her favorite things to wear when she was 18. She walked to the closet ad laughed when she saw her old red leather jacket still hanging there. "Some things never change," Emma laughed, smiling and slipping her arms through the jacket. It smelled like home. She looked in her mirror. It had been a long time since she'd seen this Emma. But something about it made her warm inside. Something about it felt _right_.

Mary Margaret was up and making pancakes, when Emma walked back downstairs. David was chatting warmly to his wife and Emma watched, unseen, as David pulled his wife close to him, a look of complete love in his eyes. Her parent's were not a usual couple. It was like they were meant to be together. They completed each other in a way no one else could like two pieces of the whole puzzle. It was something Emma had always wanted and she looked somewhat sadly at the two of them, she knew she would never find a love like theirs.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called, catching a glimpse of a red leather jacket trying to hide in the stairway. Emma finished walking down the stairs and gave a little smile to her mother. Mary Margaret beamed, "You are home! My daughter! My lovely Emma!" Mary Margaret was crying tears of joy and Emma couldn't help but laugh a little. "I missed you too, Mom, but please… pull yourself together," Emma laughed. Mary Margaret laughed and pushed the tears out of her face. "I'm sorry dear, I just, David and I have missed you so much," She looked at her daughter, a proud parent, a loving mother, no anger or regret behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back," Emma whispered, lowering her head to the ground in shame, and sticking her palms into her back pockets like she always had when she brought up unwanted topics.

"Well you're here now, and that's all that matters," Mary Margaret sat a plate of pancakes down in front of Emma and David nodded with her in agreement. "Eat your pancakes, princess," David joked. He knew Emma hated to be called princess, but he had always called her that anyways. "Habit," He winked when Emma rolled her eyes, but even she had to smile at the memory.

"So… how long are you staying here? Do you have to go back to work? What happened with Neal?" Mary Margaret wasted no time asking the hard hitting questions. Emma's stomach dropped. "Neal is…. Gone. Doing Bail Bonds isn't exactly something to keep me in Boston so I quit… and I'm home for… well awhile if that's alright with you," Emma kept her eyes at the ground, not willing to see the failure in her parents eyes.

"We're just glad to have you," David whispered, and Emma looked up. There was no sign of lying in either of their eyes and they held Emma's hands as tightly as she held theirs. She didn't mean to start crying, but once it started it wouldn't stop. For hours, her parents held her in their arms, and Emma clung to their backs. "I never realized how much I needed you guys, I was a child, and I hurt you," Emma spat at herself.

"You didn't come to us until you were 10, Emma…" Mary Margaret spoke softly, "You had no reason to trust us, or love us, and there was nothing we could do to help take away all the pain you had been through. We just wanted you to be loved."

"I know that… and I want to make-up for lost time… please," Emma pleaded. Her parent's eyes lit up and they started laughing.

"Emma you have nothing to make-up for," Mary Margaret laughed.

"But…" David smiled, looking at Mary Margaret before looking at Emma. "We do have something to ask you." Mary Margaret smiled and rubbed her stomach, where a little bulge was starting to show under her dress. "We love having a daughter, and were hoping that you would want to be a big sister? For our little boy?" Emma looked shocked at the two of them, and the smiles started to fade off their faces, "Emma…" They started.

"No! No! I'm just overwhelmed with happiness for you two, I would be honored to be a big sister," Emma smiled at the two of them and found all three of them squeezing each other on the couch. "Another little guy to add to our family," Emma laughed, and Mary Margaret beamed with pride at her little bump. "Our family," She repeated, pulling Emma close to her.


	2. Black Leather

Killian Jones sat in his bed at Granny's Inn. It had been 5 years since he was found at sea. He was holding on to a board from his ship for dear life when a fisherman's boat from Storybrooke, Maine had found him and brought him back. The memory still made him shudder and he took a gulp of rum, no one was around to tell him not to drink, and he'd be damned if he stopped now. The girl from earlier was running through his head. _Emma Swan_, Killian thought. He had seen pictures and heard so many things but when he saw her in the kitchen that morning, he could feel his stomach drop. He had known she was pretty but she was gorgeous, even in her restless state, he had felt a pull to her and smiled that he had made her blush.

_She's going to be bad news, _Killian thought, _He's your boss's daughter. _Killian slammed his head down on the wall and took another sip from his bottle. David had always been kind to him, understood why he drank, and was a good boss as long as Killian did his job right, which he always did. But this… he didn't think David would be understanding about going after his daughter. Killian took a chug from the rum this time, _it's just another girl, _Killian thought, _pull yourself together. _And with that he fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes, running his hand through his tangle of black hair, and waited for sleep to take away his thoughts.

It was late afternoon, when Emma finally made her way downtown. Her head was reeling with everything that had happened in the past 24 hours and she knew she was already behind in making up for lost time. But things never really changed in Storybrooke, and she knew exactly where to find her old friends. Ruby and Belle sat in the library, Belle was reading an old thick book that looked like it came out of the 14th century, while Ruby played a game on her phone, looking up when Emma walked through the doors.

"Heyyy, look who made it home alive last night," Ruby teased. "You left your car at Granny's and walked like 3 miles in heels I hope you realize that."

"Yeah I figured that out on the walk over here when my feet fell apart at mile 2," Emma said, half jokingly, "It's nice to see you Belle." Belle had been quiet thus far, but smiled when Emma turned her attention to her.

"Emma Swan," She smiled, giving her a hug, "You haven't changed a bit." Emma laughed, "Uh… thanks?" Belle blushed.

"No! Not in like a bad way!... I've missed you." Belle looked down, opening her mouth, but then closing it again. Ruby nudged Belle forward, coughing fakely into her hand.

"What… What is it," Emma's smile had faded. Belle and Ruby looked to each other and then to Emma. "We were really pissed at you, Emma. 10 years Emma…" Belle said softly at first but growing louder with each word, "You were our best friend! And you deserved so much better then Neal! I'm sorry but it's true! He never deserved you, and you've missed so much because of him! And I want those years back… Neal had no right to take that from us," Belle had started to cry, and Ruby wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, right of course… I shouldn't have even come back… I'm so stupid," Emma turned to walk out the door but Ruby pulled her back into a hug with the three of them. "You rebellious little shit, we should've came after you," Ruby laughed, "You were always causing trouble, always running away, but to not even come say goodbye? That was harsh." Emma sighed and stood back to look at them both. "I didn't think you guys cared…" Ruby and Belle gave Emma a look of frustration.

"That! Is why we are worried about you!" Belle yelled, "You are not alone in this world, Emma… It's not going to be like that again. Not this time."

"Do you really think we'd let you leave again?" Ruby pleaded. Belle was looking at Emma, pleading her to stay with her eyes. "Emma, I've been so mad for so long… but honestly it's just nice to have you back." Emma stuck her hands in her back pockets and looked down at the ground, she wasn't sure she was ready for this, she hadn't felt in so long, and this rollercoaster of emotion was too much. Belle seemed to notice and let go of Emma. "We don't have to talk about this… In fact, we had some other stuff to tell you, to," Belle laughed, "So do you want to hear about all the men Ruby has teased or not?" She laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes but sat down, Ruby scowling at Belle. "Did Belle tell you she got divorced?!"

"You got married?!" Emma shot a look at Belle.

"Oh… yeah... Belle got married. She didn't invite anyone don't feel left out. AND THEN SHE GOT DIVORCED AND NOW SHE'S WITH SOME HOT PIECE OF ASS," Ruby yelled.

"I was a foolish kid, I thought I could change him, we were in love, he hurt me! Ruby kicked him out of town… She's pretty scary when she's mad," Belle laughed, "And now I'm with this guy Will… He's pretty great. I'm actually seeing him tonight if you guys want to come? He's bringing some friends with him and I told him I'd ask you guys," Belle giggled.

Emma was about to say no thanks but Ruby caught her. "Ohhh no. You're coming. If you sulk with your parents all night, I would never forgive myself. Plus, I've seen you in that dress. You, are getting drunk tonight," Ruby said, raising her eyebrows. Belle gave Emma a look. "So? Is that a yes?" Belle taunted. Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't know if she was ready for this but it had been way too long since she'd had a night out with her girls.

"Ugh, fine." Ruby through her first up in triumph like she had caught her prey for the day, and Emma couldn't help but laugh. "You are going to look soo good tonight," Ruby winked.

It was half past 9 and Emma stood in Ruby's room, wearing what looked to be lingerie but that Ruby had insisted was a dress. "What's wrong with my jeans?" Emma whined.

"Don't make her trashy!" Belle laughed looking at the dress Emma was in.

"Ugh, fine! But no jeans!" Ruby yelled, rummaging through her closet and pulling out a tight black leather dress and matching heels.

"Oh no," Emma held up a finger.

"Ohh yes," Ruby's eyes lit up. After 20 minutes of tackling Emma, Ruby finally held her down and shoved the dress over her shoulders. Emma groaned but finally let herself be dressed by her friends.

After she was dressed she stood in the mirror, seeing her blonde curls falling over her shoulders and how tight the dress looked on her. "I look ridiculous," Emma started.

"You look HOT," Ruby and Belle screamed together. Emma rolled her eyes but she smiled. They meant well.

Killian sat at the bar, Will blabbering next to him. "Listen Mate, as happy as I am for the two of you, I don't see why I have to be here," Killian remarked, taking a sip of whiskey that Lacey had placed in front of him. "Thank you, love," He winked at her and Lacey blushed and winked back, turning back to the bar.

" Because, Belle is bringing friend's. And you are pitiful," Will stated bluntly. Killian groaned. "What friends are these? The Red head who almost ripped my arm off when I mentioned Belle's ex?" Killian snickered.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that," Will laughed, "But yeah, her and some girl named Emma that is apparently back in town. She's actually the Nolan's daughter if you can believe that, " Will said, sipping his own drink as he talked. Killian almost choked. _Fuck,_ he thought. "I have to go, mate. I'm already getting a little drunk and it's bad form to act like that in front of a woman," Killian said, but Belle had already walked through the door, the fiery red head followed her, with Emma behind that.

She was in a tight leather dress that hugged her just right and he felt his stomach drop again. "Maybe I'll just stay for a little…" Killian sputtered, almost dropping his drink when they made eye contact. But she looked away fast, blushing. He raised his eyebrow at her. _Just because he couldn't do anything didn't mean he couldn't tease her a little, _he thought to himself. Making his way over to Emma he slipped his hand into hers for a handshake. Emma stiffened.

"Nervous there, Swan?" Killian asked, amused.

"By what? The drunk in my way?" Emma shot.

"I prefer dashing rapscallion, " Killian smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes. "Does this ever actually work for you?" Emma scoffed back. Killian took a step toward her. Emma tried to take a step back but hit the wall behind her. His mouth was inches from hers but he didn't move them closer. "If I was flirting with you Swan, you'd know it."

Emma swallowed. Killian was so close he could smell her, her sweet shampoo, the smell of her pillows that had always comforted him when he was intoxicated, something fierce but sweet. He looked up into Emma's eyes and she stared back into his. Her eyes daring him to move closer. Killian swallowed. "Well, love. I think I've tortured you enough tonight," He clinked his drink to hers, making eye contact again and swiftly turning and walking back to the bar.

He knew he'd have to start controlling himself. _He would not woo Emma Swan tonight_, he told himself. He took another shot of rum and ran his hands through his hair.

Emma still stood with her back against the wall, her heart beating fast and butterflies filling her stomach. _Fuck, _she thought. She watched him across the bar but turned her eyes. _Emma stop, _she told herself. Turning around to meet Ruby's eyes. "Fuck, you scared me," Emma shot. Ruby raised her eyebrows staring between her and Killian. "Um… Emma, what are you doing?"

"What? Nothing. He's just some guy who slept in my bed last night."

"HE WHAT?!" Ruby yelled, mouth open in shock.

"What? No! No he got drunk and David let him stay in my bed, so I was sleeping on the couch, we just met this morning actually," Emma said, flustered, and trying to focus on fixing her dress, which had seemed to ride up without her noticing. "He's… interesting," Emma said, looking anywhere but Ruby's eyes.

"Emma.. No," Ruby stared at her, serious this time.

"Emma you've been through a lot and I'll admit it, you need to find someone else… like badly," Ruby laughed, "but he's been through a lot and I don't think he could handle having his heart broken by Emma Swan." Emma scoffed loudly. "Because all I do is hurt people, right? You don't know me anymore then he does Ruby… I'm not some rebellious teenager anymore without a care for people's emotions...I'm not the same person you knew 10 years ago."

"I know that! That's not what I meant…" Ruby reached for Emma, but she stepped away from her.

"I need to go. I should have realized what you all thought of me," Emma wiped a tear from her eyes and looked up, making eye contact with piercing blue eyes. "I don't want anyone else anyways… I have and will always be better off on my own," Emma spat before walking swiftly through the door, kicking off her heels and running the whole 3 miles back to her parents. There wasn't a lot Emma could hold onto anymore, but she was not weak, and she would not be treated like the poor, hurt orphan anymore.


	3. Emma's phone

Emma had slowed to a walk by the time she reached the little cottage where her parents lived. She punched the gate walking in, and hoped to go that the door was open tonight. She was not in the mood to break in. It was open.

"Emma? Is that you?" Mary Margaret whispered lazily from the couch where she had obviously fallen asleep.

"Go to bed, Mary Margaret," Emma said flatly, moving past her and pouring herself some water.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mary Margaret asked warily, moving slowly off the couch. Emma could tell she was nervous. She had seen Emma's breakdowns. Emma slammed her hand down on the counter. "Why are you even up?" Emma asked, trying not to be pushy and failing miserably.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely," her mom said, raising her eyebrows are Emma's attitude. Emma snorted. "I'm 28. I don't need you to stay up and wait for me. I don't need you to do anything. I haven't been home for 10 years! I was a terror before that! I stole and got drunk and ran away from you guys more times then I can even remember and you're just sitting here and acting like it's all okay! I know how people look at me… " Emma looked away, chugging some water, trying to calm her breathing. Her breakdowns have been coming more frequently and she knew she looked crazy right now.

Mary Margaret walked behind her, wrapping her arms around her daughters. Emma stiffened, thinking of pushing her back, but she didn't. _I'm not that person. I love these people. I am not that person, _Emma told herself. A tear fell down her face and she quickly brushed it away before her mom could see. "Emma… You were an interesting child to say the least, " Mary Margaret laughed, "But you were ours, and we would never judge you… we love you." Emma's breathing started to slow. "Thanks mom."

"Don't worry, honey. Guys will come and go, but we are your parents and we will always be here for you." Emma smiled and stopped shaking so much. "Um… Emma… What are you wearing?" Mary Margaret asked, looking down at the tight leather dress hugging her daughter's body. "Well that's my cue to leave," Emma smirked running to the stairs and disappearing above.

/

Emma flopped onto her bed. Her eyes were stained once again with tears and her body was still shaking. She knew she shouldn't have gone out with Ruby or Belle or Killian. _Killian, _She thought, feeling her body tense up at the memory of him pressing himself against her, how she had practically dared him to kiss her, and how he walked away from her. She shook her head. _I didn't need this. I didn't ask for this…, _Emma thought to herself, wiping her face clean.

She dreamt she was sitting in her apartment, Neal held his arms around her and told she was beautiful, that she was enough. Emma turned to give him a kiss to find him talking to someone else, a tan and beautiful girl with a smile that put hers to shame. The arms around her were not Neal. She looked up into piercing blue eyes, trying to push back. "You are enough Emma," Killian whispered into her ear, holding her to his chest, where the tattoo of an anchor covered his heart. She felt the tears coming. "I will never be enough," She spat. Killian walked closer to her, revealing the tattoo on his chest, we all have pain, Emma." She found herself against his chest in an embrace and she outlined the tattoo and felt him shudder under her touch. "What hurt you…"She felt herself ask. Those blue eyes stared into her soul and she felt it, the pain of everything she'd ever done. "Stop… Please," Emma begged, pushing him back.

"I'm not going to hurt you… You are," he stepped back as Emma fell forward, a knife sticking through her abdomen, where Emma had thought she put her hand.

"Please, Neal, help me," She cried. Everyone started to back up. She felt the life draining from her eyes.

"I'm so scared on my own." Emma fell to her knees and the dream faded away.

/

"Good morning, Swan," Killian laughed. Emma lay on the couch sleepily where apparently she had slept last night. "How did I get down here?" She asked sleepily to no one in particular, "Why are you here?" Emma shot up.

"Sorry love," He smirked, "just came to return your phone, which you oh so gracefully threw before running out on me last night… you know running won't stop those feelings you have for me," He winked at her.

"Get out," Emma said flatly. David walked down the stairs to see Killian and Emma sitting on the couch, a blanket around his daughter. "Oh… Emma, I'm glad you're up, Killian just came by to drop off your phone… And he's still here… On the couch… With you," David said, staring daggers into both of them.

Killian pushed away from Emma, getting up quickly and taking a seat on the other side of the room. Emma raised her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes. David continued down the stairs into the kitchen, where he could watch Emma and Killian. "Is Killian Jones afraid of my father?" Emma teased.

"No but Killian Jones is afraid of getting fired," He snapped back. Emma's mouth fell open. "So you can flirt with me, corner me against a wall, watch me sleep TWICE but you won't actually do anything because you're scared of my father," Emma continued to tease.

"I'm not scared of him, " Killian remarked, getting up and moving over to Emma. He lowered his face so that their mouths were practically touching. Emma's face blushed instantly and she tried to look away but he grabbed her chin to pull her back so they were staring at each other, hazel eyes meeting blue eyes. "Well, Swan. Since you didn't ask for it but we both know you wanted it, you can find my number in that cell of yours," He smiled that crooked smile of his.

"Well Killian it was a pleasure to have you!" David yelled from the kitchen, staring into the living room at them.

"The pleasures all mine," Killian said looking at David and then back at Emma before making his way to the door. David watched him close the door before he turned on Emma. "So. Where were you last night and uh, why did Killian have your phone," David asked, trying to act nonchalant, but Emma could see his jaw clenching.

"I went out with Ruby and Belle. I just happened to run into him last night. It's not like I have a lot of friends here dad… I have to hold on to the ones I can find, even if they work for you," Emma stated. David's jaw unclenched. "I just want you to be careful. Killian is a great worker but he is a womanizer and I'll be damned if he hurts my daughter," David said, pulling milk out of the fridge and pouring way too much into his cereal bowl. Emma gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and felt him calm down instantly. "I know how to take care of myself," Emma told her father, "Not even Killian Jones can change that." David smiled and pulled Emma in close.

She was starting to see a pattern in this town. A lot of hugging, and kissing, and everyone knew everything about everyone. But Emma didn't want gossip. Something about her dream last night had felt so real, and she wanted to know Killian's story… _Why was he here?_, Emma thought. The thought had barely crossed her mind when David had started answering it.

"He was found at sea. Holding on to a board from an old ship called the Jolly Roger. He was the only survivor. That was 5 years ago. He's been a drunk ever since, but a good worker and a good man at heart. I know you think you've found a friend in him and I understand that, but there are some things that are better off not asking about." Emma nodded. Of all things she could understand that.

/

Killian walked through the streets, checking his phone every so often to see if Emma had called him. _She's not going to call you. You're a drunk and she finds you toxic, _He thought to himself, punching a wall of one of the shops. He didn't know what it was about her but he just kept coming back to her. It was only fate that he had been the one to find her phone sitting on the ground by the door. Her phone had read 10 missed calls from some guy named Neal and Killian had felt like he had been kicked in the stomach at the thought of Emma with another guy. He needed to know though. He had to.

Walking down the street he made his way into Granny's diner, where Ruby sat behind the counter, flirting with some guy. He rolled his eyes. _Did he really want to resort to talking to Ruby_, He thought. Scratching the back of his neck and pushing her hair back. He decided against it and had turned to walk out when Ruby's voice rang through the shop. "Killian Jones. To what do I owe the pleasure," She yelled sarcastically, leaning against the counter, waiting. _Fuck, _He thought, but he turned around anyways, _here goes nothing. "_I have a predicament I think you can help me with, love," Killian said smoothly sliding into one of the chairs as Ruby leaned across. He scratched the back of his neck again, a nervous tick he had picked up as a child. "It's about your friend Emma… Is she uh, is she seeing anyone," Killian asked softly, looking anywhere but at Ruby. When he did look back at her, her mouth lay open in shock. "I knew it!" She yelled.

"This was a bad idea. Sorry to bother you, love," He said, getting up and moving away from her but Ruby grabbed his arm. "I'm just surprised is all," Ruby said, "That's actually why she's back… Her boyfriend of 10 years left her for another woman."

"What was his name?" Killian asked.

"Neal. Why?" Ruby asked quizzically. Killian sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. "Well… he called her about 10 times yesterday… when I had her phone… and I may have answered one," He whispered. Ruby's mouth opened even wider. "KILLIAN!"

"Eh, I was drunk, but uh, he was not happy to have another bloke answer the phone," Killian laughed. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh god… Maybe he wants her back," Ruby whispered. Killian's stomach dropped. "If he didn't before… he probably does now," Killian got up and pushed his hair back. "Did he hurt her?" He asked.

"Yeah… she's a mess, Killian," Ruby answered. Killian nodded. "Then let's see him come back. I think I'd like to have a little chat with him myself."


	4. Beer and Whiskey

It had been a week since she'd last seen Killian, sitting on the couch with her, looking her like she _mattered_. She sighed, pulling out her phone. Neal hadn't called her once, not even to see if she was okay and she didn't understand what she had done to deserve such a harsh goodbye. It had been an emotional rollercoaster and David and Mary Margaret were looking at her with more and more concern everyday. It made Emma sick to her stomach that her parent's were looking at her like that.

Emma pulled the newspaper ad out of her back pocket and read the address again. "SHERRIFF JOB OPENNING" was written in big letters across the top and Emma looked up at the Sherriff's station. This was something she could do. This was something she was good at.

Emma pushed open the door and almost ran into a woman walking out. "Oh I'm sorry, " Emma stepped back looking down on the woman.

"What do you think you are doing?" The woman asked, "Unless you want to run my sherriff's office then I suggest you get out of my way, so that I can continue to run this town on my own."

"Uhhh…"

"Well? Don't just stand there!" The woman was losing her patience. "Sorry, I'm Emma, Emma Swan, I worked in Boston for 10 years as a bail bonds person and I'm back in Storybrooke and looking for a job… here," Emma stood her ground, she wasn't about to be pushed around by some woman.

"Emma Swan. The girl that stole from just about everyone in Storybrooke and then ran away?" She scoffed, "Why should I give you a job here?"

"Well I don't exactly see a line for the job, do you?" Emma retaliated. The woman raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure you don't remember me but you should take mind of the name Regina Mills, I'm mayor of this town. And what I say goes," She said, pushing past Emma.

"Hey! I am not here to beg for a job, if anything you should be thankful someone is willing to put up with your bullshit enough to work for you," Emma spat. Regina turned slowly. "I am the only one willing to do what it takes to keep this town running, Ms. Swan," Regina took a step toward her. Daring her to step back. Emma stood her ground. "I deserve this job, . You don't know anything about crime. I do," Emma raised an eyebrow, daring Regina to argue back. Instead she gave a little smirk.

"Fine. Unfortunately, I am desperate. You'll have a two week trial period, Ms. Swan. Apparently I can't get anyone but a criminal to help me. I'll be back tomorrow to show you the ropes. Don't get your hopes up Ms. Swan… I know I'm not," Regina shot, turning on her heels and leaving Emma in the doorway. Emma shook her head. She had forgotten about the mayor. The only woman who matched her when it came to witty comebacks and being a total bitch was Regina Mills. _Of course I'm working under her, _Emma laughed, walking out to the street.

/

"Go. Go now," Mary Margaret pushed Emma out the door, the instant she walked back through. "Mommm, I just got here! I got a job today! Haven't I earned some nice relaxing time to myself?" Emma whined. Her parents had been babying her the past week, letting her sleep late and stay up even later, gossiping with Ruby and Belle and acting like the teenager she had left as. "You've spent all week on the couch. I'm already taking care of one baby," she sighed, holding on to her tummy.

"I'm not a baby…" Emma shot back a little offended.

"Who said I was talking about you," Mary Margaret pulled out a lunch box and shoved it into Emma's arms, "Now can you please bring your father his lunch he keeps forgetting it." Emma laughed and rolled her eyes as her mom shut the door in her face.

She drive steadily to the other side of Storybrooke, where an old mansion, that people referred to as "The Sorcerer's House" because of how long it had been standing, had finally started to collapse and David had been called to fix it up.

Emma drove up to the gate and walked down to the work site. "Sorry there, lass, I can't let you past here without a hard hat," Will walked up to Emma putting a hand in her way.

"Oh yeah sure, I just came to bring David some lunch if you could pass it along," Emma said, passing Will the lunchbox.

"Sure… You're Emma, right? We didn't get to properly meet the other night," Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm uh, I'm sorry about running out on you guys… It's been a rough couple of weeks," Emma said softly, pushing her hair behind her ears and looking at the ground. Will nodded in agreement as if he understood what was happening. "Yeah, I've been having a rough week too, Killian's been a little bonkers lately… I think he's met someone… or lost his god damn mind," Will responded pointing up to where Killian was walking, shirtless, carrying buckets in either hand. _Holy shit, _Emma thought. She swallowed hard but turned back to Will. "Wait what do you mean he's been acting weird? What are you talking about? He's met someone? What?" Emma was flustered and she knew how she was coming off, but she was getting nauseous at the thought of Killian falling for some girl. Will raised his eyebrows. "You seem to care a lot about Killian's love life," Will laughed turning up to Killian, "Hey Killy! You've got a guest, lass! … And she's blonde!"

Will was holding his sides when Killian turned, Hazel meeting blue, Emma's eyes scanned down his body, stopping at his chest where a tattoo anchor laid over his heart. Her mouth hung open… _She had only dreamed about that tattoo… right? _Emma rubbed her face, trying to remember what exactly she had done that night… _She had gone straight to bed… Or the couch…? Shit. _Emma looked back up at Killian, his eyes still glued on her. He looked down her body, a little smirk on his face. "Enjoying the view?" Killian taunted, raising his eyebrows and lifting the buckets to show off his muscles.

"In your dreams, Jones," Emma shot back covering her eyes in disgust. _Or to hold herself back?_ Emma sighed. "You know you want me, Emma!" Killian yelled down turning back to work.

"I think we both know who wants who here," Emma remarked, strutting back to her bug, "When you're ready to admit it, you know where I'll be." Emma took one last look at Killian, whose mouth had fallen open this time, in surprise. "You're full of surprises, aren't you Swan," Killian said, more to himself then anyone else.

/

"Ahem."

Killian looked up to see David staring through his soul. "Shit, mate," Killian jumped, "You scared me." David didn't look amused. "Don't hurt my daughter," David said seriously, towering over him. Killian nodded, his smile fading off his face. "I wouldn't do that to her, David…" Killian started but David cut him off. "She's happy and that's all I want for her. If anything happens to her, I swear to god Killian if you hurt her," David's jaw had clenched and his fists tightened. Killian nodded again, "She deserves better then me anyways," he scoffed. David shook her head. "She deserves whatever makes her happy," David said slapping Killian on the back of the head and walking back to work.

Killian rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the little yellow bug making it's way back into town. He was in trouble and he knew it. He thought that the week apart from her would help but it had made things ten times worse. Even Will, who was the daftest of all men, had noticed a change in Killian.

He pulled out one of the water bottles and took a long chug. "Changing up the alcohol today?" Will snickered.

"Aye," Killian said sarcastically.

"Seriously, mate, I haven't seen a drink in your hand in days," Will slapped Killian on the back, "I don't know what's different but I have a feeling the blonde has to do with it?" Killian turned his head away from Will, he could feel his face getting hot. "Shut up, Will."

"Come off it, It's just a nice change to see you happy," Will said, sincerity in his voice.

"Are we going to hug it out now?" Killian joked, but he smiled his crooked smile and turned back to his job. _I think it's about time I paid Emma a visit._

/

Emma sat confused in her car outside Mary Margaret and David's cottage. _Had she really just told Killian that if he wanted her he knew where to find her?_ She was playing a risky game going after him, but it was too late now. _10 years I spent with Neal and I'm opening my heart after a two weeks, _Emma scoffed. This wasn't her. Nothing about this reminded her of her but something had felt so _right. _And the tattoo… She had seen that before, she knew she had, she just didn't know where.

/

"We'll see you later?" Mary Margaret called from the doorway, a purse in her hand and a long flowery dress covering her knees. Emma laughed. She mother had always been the definition of cute, with no cleavage, long dresses, her hair kept short, dark, and well kept. Emma looked down at herself, her hair a rat's nest of blonde curls, Booty shorts hugging her long legs, and a workout shirt that read "Just Do It" across her boobs. She shrugged, _She wasn't going anywhere important tonight_. It had been three days since she had last seen Killian and she had a feeling he wasn't going to be giving her a call anytime soon. "Have a good date night, you two!" Emma yelled from the couch, "I want her back by 11 at the latest!" David rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah," he gave Emma a wink before closing the door behind him and Mary Margaret.

Emma curled herself up on the couch, watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ with a huge bowl of popcorn and lots and lots of beers. Ruby and Belle were both out on dates so she knew she wouldn't be getting any texts from them. She sighed. She hadn't had a night alone since she had driven to Storybrooke, tear marks across her face, and a broken heart on her sleeve.

It took about 7 beers before Emma started to feel better. She was feeling _a lot _better, and _Pirates of The Caribbean 2_ was starting and she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Hello?" Emma asked, confusingly opening the phone.

"Emma… hey," An irish voice rang through the phone. Emma felt herself smile. "So you finally called. I knew it. I knew you liked me," Emma laughed loudly, she could be so funny sometimes, "Isn't that right, sailor? You could be like Will from Pirates of The Caribbean, I like my pirate," She pulled the phone away from her face. _Was she speaking English? She didn't usually get this drunk from 7 beers, _She thought but shrugged it off, smiling to herself and pulling the phone back up. "Are you drunk? By yourself?" Killian asked, his tone suddenly changing to concern.

"As if you care," Emma said defensively, shutting the phone and throwing it across the room. "I can take care of myself," She repeated to herself, falling back on the couch.

She heard ringing, no buzzing, maybe it was knocking… Emma sat up and looked at the TV, the movie had ended again but there was definitely something making noise. She got up and walking to the door, looking through the peephole. "Emma come on let me in," his voice rang through the door and Emma felt her heart pound softly in her chest. She opened the door just a crack and he pushed it open. "Emma what the hell," Killian yelled, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you even here? I'm not that drunk anymore, Killian, and I can take care of myself regardless," Emma shot back at him. Killian reached for her chin pulling her face up so she was looking into his eyes. "Stop saying that. You don't need to always take care of yourself. I came over here because I _care_," Killian shot back.

"I didn't ask you to care! I didn't ask for anything!" Emma stepped back but Killian took a step forward. Emma tripped backwards and felt two hands catch her and pull her up. "Thanks…" She said, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. A small smile crossed his face.

"Anything for you, love," he looked down to her. She knew he felt it, this connection that they had. Something about him made her heart beat faster. "Killian I can smell whiskey on your breath," Emma whispered. It didn't stop him from moving closer, "I can smell beer on yours." She raised her eyebrows in amusement, "So you just called me because…." Emma teased. He gave a little laugh. "I couldn't resist you, Swan, but you already knew who wanted who here." His mouth was so close to hers, she felt the pull to his body. Suddenly his chest was against hers, his hands in her hands. "Emma…"

"Shut up, Jones," Emma whispered, pushing her lips that extra inch into his. The moment sudden and passionate, his hands moving down her body and a moan escaped her lips. She could see the little crooked smile crossing his face, "I want you, Emma," He whispered into her ear pulling Emma's legs around his waist and pushing her against the wall. She pushed him back, if only for a second, she needed to know if he was lying to her, but all she saw has love and want and heat in his eyes and she nodded, her lips finding their way down his neck, pressing her lips against his stubble. She felt his heart beating fast, and she slowly moved her hands to the belt on his pants. She felt him hold his breath. "I want you too," She breathed. And felt hands in her hair, kisses down her face, her hand slipping down his pants and he pushed his crotch between her legs letting out a moan. "Make me feel good, Killian," She whispered. He smirked, moving his lips down her chest. "My pleasure, love."


	5. The Day After

Emma woke with a start, finding herself curled into someone's arms. _Neal, _She thought, sitting up a little to see what was happening. The black anchor tattoo across Killian's heart shone with the light from the window. "Oh no… What did I do," Emma fumbled out from the covers and ran to the door to see if anyone was up and about. It seemed quiet. "Good morning love," Killian whispered, creeping his arms around Emma's waist and kissing the back of her head. Emma stilled. "Killian, what happened, did I… Did you…" Emma trailed off pointing at the bed and the clothes that lay scattered across the floor. "Shit, I am so sorry," Emma sat on the edge of the bed, running her hands through her hair. "I shouldn't have done this, I was drunk and stupid."

Killian looked at her, amused. "That's not what you were saying last night," he laughed. Emma kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Bloody hell, I was just kidding," Killian said threw a clenched jaw, rubbing his shin.

"I've only been single for like what? 3 weeks? In a 10 year relationship! I mean obviously he thought we were over long before that… He took no time finding someone new… But that's not me, Killian, I'm not stupid and I'm not going to get hurt again," Emma wiped a tear from her eye, looking away from the man in front of her, buttoning his shirt up. Killian kneeled so they were eye to eye from her spot on the bed. "Emma, this Neal guy is a ungrateful prick who didn't realize what he had," Killian spoke softly, running his hands down Emma's hair, "I'm not going to hurt you, love, but I know what you must be going through… So how about we start with a date?" Emma scoffed. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying here," she laughed but Killian ignored her. "Just one date. I won't try anything. I won't try to get in your pants… again…" Killian trailed off, giving Emma a little smirk. She looked towards the door, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Killian kept looking at her.

"Ahem… you were saying something about not getting in my pants?" She laughed. Killian rolled his eyes. "I know you feel this Emma… like there's something different between us, the moment I met eyes with you I had this gut feeling and I know you feel it too… I _know_ you felt it last night," Killian pulled Emma's chin towards him and lightly kissed her cheek. "Please, love… don't break an old sailor's heart," Killian pleaded, placing her hand above the anchor and letting here move her hands through his chest hair. "…Alright fine… one date," She smiled, "but don't get your hopes up."

"Oh you'll want me, Swan. One day, you'll want me," He smirked. Emma stood up, this time grabbing his chin and lifting it to face hers. "You couldn't handle it." Killian stood up, stepping towards her and staring at her lips. He leaned down so they were almost touching, their eyes meeting as they so often did. "See you tonight Swan," he whispered, before taking a step back and moving swiftly over to the door, being careful to avoid her parents who's door was cracked just a little and snoring could be heard from their bed. Killian gave her a little smirk, "And you thought we'd get caught," he whispered from the stairs.

"Shut up," She whispered back throwing his jacket at him. He winked and disappeared downstairs and Emma heard the click of the door as he walked out. Emma bit her lip, leaning on her doorframe.

"Sooo… you didn't get caught, huh?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows in her doorway. Emma jumped. "Shit, I didn't… No he just came over to check on me and we… fell asleep," Emma said flustered, and trying to close her door behind her so her mom couldn't see the mess of clothes lying on her floor. "Mhm, right, so if I tell David that, there's nothing that you have to hide…right?" She said turning to David who was still sleeping soundly in their bed.

"No no no, dad will kill him… like literally kill him," Emma pleaded. Mary Margaret's mouth hung open. "Oh my god you didn't…" She stared at her daughter's eyes. Emma tried to look away, she looked guilty and she knew it. "I'm not lying to your father!" her mom shot, "Tell him."

/

Killian lay on his bed at Granny's, his mouth still agape at the changing of events that had occurred within the past couple days. He got up and opened one of the desk drawers where a stack of pictures lay scattered. Some were torn from angry rages of drunkenness, some had faded, but two lay untouched in a little box below the rest. He took a deep breath and opened the box, pulling out the photos. One showed two young boys with their arms around each other, one with bright blue eyes and dark black hair, and the older one, a much softer face, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. They were looking at the camera, with their arms happily over each other's shoulders. A small boat lay in the background. Killian smiled at the picture. "Liam…" He whispered to no one in particular, staring at the older child. He shook his head and threw it back into the box.

The second photo was much less faded showing just a woman's face staring into the camera. Her dark features accentuating her red lips and strong cheekbones. A mess of dark curls surrounded her face and she was looking lovingly at the lens. Killian let his fingers outline her face. He turned over the picture where a little note was scribbled at the bottom "_So yo'll always know where your heart belongs, Love, Milah"_ Killian shoved the pictures back into the box, his heart pounding through his chest. He felt like he was betraying her and he grunted slamming the desk drawer shut again, hearing the box slam against the back of the wood. _It's been 5 years you're allowed to move on, _he thought to himself rubbing his hands against his face. _I need a drink, _he thought, getting up to find some rum around his room.

A knock at the door brought him out of his trance. "Just a minute, mate," He yelled, continuing his search for booze.

"Open the door, Jones," A voice growled through the wall. _David, _Killian thought, jumping to his feet. "No I think I'm just going to let you calm down first," He yelled back. David pounded harder on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR." Killian looked around the room, making a mental note of the windows he could jump out in case David tried to kill him and thanking his lucky stars that he was sober. "Alright alright," he said, opening the door slowly. David pushed it the rest of the way, storming into the room.

Killian put his hands up and tried to keep out of David's reach. David reached out, easily grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close. "You have 5 seconds, before I kill you," David threatened, his arms shaking with anger.

"Stop! Stop! David, mate, I wouldn't hurt her! I don't want to hurt her! I didn't mean for this to happen it just did!" Killian pleaded trying to push David back.

"I asked you… I told you not to go near my daughter. My _daughter_, Killian. I gave you a job, and a roof, and this is how you repay me?!" David screamed, anger swelling in his face. Killian stopped pushing back. "You're right. If you want to fire me, fire me. If you want me gone, it's done. She's different to me, though," he said softly, the fight leaving his body.

"You don't even know…"

"Yes I do… Don't say I don't know her. I've _been_ her. Heartbroken and alone with absolutely no one to turn to!" Killian said forcefully. David let go of his collar and pushed him back so they were facing each other. "She has her family," David yelled back.

"Yeah? So she doesn't deserve more then that? She doesn't deserve to have someone there for her for things your parents just won't understand… You think she's okay with getting a little brother? That she's not afraid of you leaving her to take care of your own family even now? I was the one who sat with her last night! Yeah, we kissed, and some stuff happened that I wasn't expecting... I can't explain it David. It all happened really fast and then we were in her bed and I was holding her and she was holding on to me like I was the last thing she had," Killian blurted out. David stood quiet, his arms had fallen by his side.

"She knows we would never leave her. She knows that we love her. And she deserves more then..." David trailed off.

"More then what… More then me?" Killian spat, sitting on the edge of his bed and pushing his hands through his hair.

"More then the life she's been dealt," David said. Sitting down next to Killian and sighing in resignation, "I just need her to be okay." Killian looked at David's face. "And beating up someone who makes her happy is going to do that?" Killian asked. Shaking his head in frustration. "No but it'd make me feel better about the situation," David scoffed.

"I asked her out tonight…" Killian said. David gave a little laugh. "Of course you did…," David said back to him, thinking for a minute before he opened his mouth again, "Look. You're not fired. You're right… I mean I'm not going to thank you or anything but I know you're right… But I swear to god if you break her heart I will break your bones," David threatened, standing up. Killian followed him to the door, nodding his head in understanding. "Oh and Killian?" David turned back around.

"Yeah?" Killian asked quizzically, turning to face him. David punched him hard in the arm. "Fuck!" Killian screamed, shaking his throbbing arm. "That's for sleeping with my daughter," David said, turning and walking out the door.

/

"Emma… Are you even listening to me?" Regina scowled. Emma shook her head staring back at the ancient computer sitting on the sheriff's desk. "Yeah, each offender gets their own paperwork, one for filing and one to be sent to the mayor's office. If the crime involves accidents, deaths, or weapons, I am to notify you first, then make an arrest," Emma repeated back to her.

"No make the arrest, and _then_ notify me, I don't want psychos running around my town. Got it?" Regina snapped at Emma.

"Yes ma'am," Emma said sarcastically. Regina looked annoyingly at Emma but held her tongue. "I'm sorry, am I giving you too much bullshit for you to work with," Regina asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that," Emma said, looking anywhere but at Regina.

"Well, thankful for you I actually respect people that can stand up for themselves Ms. Swan. I'm not the bad guy here. I know you think I am, but it's not like that. This is the job, Ms. Swan and I have to do what other's are too afraid to do." Emma nodded in agreement. "Didn't I call you a monster a couple years back?" Emma laughed. Regina rolled her eyes but Emma saw a little flicker of a smile. "I believe you called me the evil queen," She laughed back, "because I caught you cutting down my tree." Emma blushed.

"I am so sorry about that," She said, slipping her hands into her back pockets. Regina brushed it off, "I've been called worse. And so will you once you start making arrests. There's a lot more drunks in this town then one would think." Emma shook her head, _She got that right_, she thought thinking of the night before willed with beer and whiskey and lips. She felt her face getting hot. "Yeah it's no problem. I know how to deal with trouble makers," Emma said.

"Well, takes a criminal to know a criminal," Regina shot back, returning to the computer and snapping in Emma's face, "Can you please focus? I'm not going to sit here and waste my time. It's like teaching a child." _And she's back, _Emma thought, pulling out a seat for herself and focusing on the computer screen, where Regina was showing her how to save a document. _As if I can't do this myself, _Emma thought, but she let Regina continue.

/

It had taken 6 hours for Regina to go through everything Emma needed to know even though Emma had worked this job before. By the end, Emma had her head down on the desk and was letting Regina go off on her about slacking, until finally she was allowed to leave for the night, on the condition that she return tomorrow for gun training, which was also ridiculous as Emma almost always carried a gun with her, but Regina didn't need to know that.

Emma finally made it upstairs to her room and slipped into a light pink dress Mary Margaret had bought for her for her date. The dress was not what she usually wore and it flowed out around her hips rather then sucking her in, but Emma kind of liked the new look. Tossing her hair into a high ponytail and slipping into her tan heels, she made her way downstairs, where Mary Margaret stood looking over the moon excited, and David stood with his arms crossed, looking annoyed until he saw Emma. "Oh doesn't she look lovely, David!" Her mom said lovingly, a camera in her hand. "She certainly does," David smiled, giving Emma a big hug.

"Okay… well… here we are… if I could just…" Emma sputtered, trying to squeeze past the two.

"Emma don't be out too late."

"And don't do anything reckless!"

"And don't touch each other. At all… Just sit there and eat dinner."

Emma rubbed her temples, pushing past her parents.

_Ding_

"Oh thank god," Emma yelled running as fast as she could away from her parents who were now creeping behind her as she opened the door.

"Wow… You look lovely, Swan," Killian remarked, holding out a rose for her to take.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Emma smiled back, taking one of his hands to walk out the door.

David and Killian made eye contact and David raised his eyebrows. Killian let go of her hand, pretending to cough, shall we go, love?" He said, looking back at David who was nodding to him. Mary Margaret gave David a slap on the arm. "What?" David laughed but Mary Margaret just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright well bye," Emma said rushing out the door just as a flash went off. She could hear her mother screaming, "WAIT PICTURE" as she ran out the door.

"Sorry about them… They're a bit out there," Emma laughed. Killian gave her a little smile and put his arm around her waist, leading her out to his car. "Yeah, well they love you very much, I can tell you that," Killian said, feeling his arm still throbbing from David's punch.

/

Emma was holding her stomach, laughing so hard. "That didn't happen. There's no way that really happened!" Emma yelled through her laughs.

"I swear! Will had his pants around his ankles and was hanging onto the roof of Granny's when Ruby found him!" Killian buckled over, laughing at the memory, "Belle looked like she was about to die of embarrassment, but I just couldn't stop laughing," he said.

"Stop. Stop I'm crying," Emma said through her laughs, "God, poor Belle," She said.

"Poor Belle?! The whole reason he went up there was to get a book he had hidden for her up there! He thought it would be romantic!" Killian yelled back.

"Why would you hid a book on the roof?! That makes no sense!" Emma shot back.

"Because Will's an idiot! And he was up there repairing the roof earlier that day and thought, "hm you know what I should leave up here? A gift for my girlfriend for me to pick up later, drunk, with my pants around my ankles," Killian sat back in his chair, shaking his head at his friend. Emma sighed shaking her head.

"Thanks," Emma said quietly, taking a drink from her wine. Killian raised his eyebrows, "What was that?" He smirked. Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, I was just saying thanks. This is actually very nice. I haven't been on a date in… well awhile," She shrugged, pushing her ponytail off her shoulder, "Guess I got lucky." Killian placed one of his hands over hers. She looked down at their hands, now entangled on the table, and looked up at Killian who was staring at her with such concentration, like she was the only one in the world who even mattered.

"I'm the lucky one Emma," Killian said, senserity in his voice. Emma blushed. "Alright, Mr. I'm not going to try anything," Emma laughed. Killian's mouth twitched for a second, into a little smile before returning to his serious stare into Emma's eyes. "I won't. Even though you want me to," He whispered, releasing her hand and watching her face turn hot. _Ugh, why can he just switch so easily like that, _Emma thought, trying to calm herself down by looking out the window. She caught herself smiling a little as she watched the moon touch over the water just near the restaurant window.

"So you were found at sea?" Emma asked. Killian stilled for a second, his smile fading from his face. "Aye," He responded, taking a little more then a chug of his glass of wine.

"What happened…" Emma asked, quietly, this time moving her hand over his.

"There was a storm," Killian said quietly, looking out the window. Emma could see he was struggling with whether or not to say any more. "That's okay, you don't have to tell me, I won't push you," Emma said softly. She understood how hard it could be to open up to people, but he shook his head.

"I wasn't in a very good place in my life then, I'm still not," He confessed, scratching the back of his head and looking at the ground. "There's some things about my past that would make you get up and run right out of this restaurant." Emma scrunched her eyebrows but shook her head, continuing to hold his head across the table. "We all have secrets," She said, thinking back to when her and Lily had robbed a convenient store and ended up hiding out in someone's house, playing video games until Lily's parent's came around, telling Emma that they were taking her back to foster care, that she was too young to be running by herself. She had been 10 that year, and had ended up in Mary Margaret's arms after that day.

"I was in foster care for 10 years, a criminal for 8, I was with Neal for another 10, I'm 28 Killian, and am just now starting to put the pieces of my life together," She admitted. He nodded and she knew he understood what she meant. They were both hurting, both alone in this world. _But maybe not anymore, _Emma thought, her heart beating a little faster. She could feel her wall coming down fast, and it scared the shit out of her, but something felt so right looking into those bright blue eyes.


	6. Hook

Authors Note: _I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has stuck around to read this far into my story. I've had a pretty good response to it and I can't thank people enough! I've amped up the drama a bit in the next few chapters so be prepared. Shit's about to hit the fan. Also I'm a sucker for good family moments so beware. But I don't want to build it up so just enjoy!_

/

Days turned into weeks, Emma felt her heart soften with him. They walked the beach, held each other at night, looked and _felt_ when they talked to each other. It wasn't what she was used to and she felt herself wrapping her arms around herself when she was finally alone in her bed at night, with no warm hands around her, and she wondered how she lived like this for 10 years with a man that always looked but never really _saw_ her. Occasionally a tear would fall from her eyes and she'd wipe it away, reminding herself to continue to look forward, that Neal was her past, and Killian was her future.

Mary Margaret's stomach had continued to grow and Emma felt herself smiling at the little bump. _I'm going to make sure you grow up loved, _Emma thought, patting her mother's belly while Mary Margaret beamed at her. "My two children," She said, pulling Emma into a hug. She could see tears in her mother's eyes. "Oh my god please stop," Emma laughed, pulling away from her mother.

"I can't help it," Mary Margaret sobbed, "I… I… I'm just so happy." Emma rolled her eyes but pulled her mother close to her just as David walked through the door. "What happened…Is something wrong with Oliver?" David yelled, running over to his wife and wiping the tears from her face, looking down at her belly.

"Oliver?" Emma asked, a little smile wrinkling her face. David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and then back at Emma. "What do you think?" Mary Margaret asked, softly rubbing her stomach.

"I love it," Emma said, beaming at her two parents who were still holding each other in the kitchen.

"Why were you crying?" David asked turning back to his wife.

"Oh I don't know my emotions are going crazy at the moment," Her mom laughed, "I was pretty bullet proof as a kid, I swear."

"YOU? Mother and saint of Storybrooke, was a hard ass?" Emma asked, her mouth hanging open wide in shock. David laughed, "Yeah she actually was robbing me when we met, she ended up hitting me in the face with a rock," He said, rubbing the scar on his chin, where Emma assumed her mother had hit him.

"What?! Mom!"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Times were hard, I had to do what I had to do. That's why I knew I could handle you. Every bandit has a soft spot," Mary Margaret said, affectionately pushing Emma's hair behind her ear.

"What's my soft spot?" Emma asked quizzically, utterly bewildered at this new tidbit of information. Mary Margaret shrugged, "You have a good heart. You're a survivor."

"Sure I am," Emma said sarcastically, "What was your soft spot?"

"Your father," She said, holding on to him tight and he smiled down at her.

"Even after you robbed him and hit him with a rock?" Emma asked. She found herself increasing in awe at the two of them. _How had she never asked about these things before, _She thought and a pang of guilt filled her heart when she remembered running out on them, pushing them away, locking herself in her room, and she took a deep breath, slipping her hands into her pockets.

Mary Margaret seemed to notice and pulled Emma's hands out of her pockets to take hold of hers. "That's the thing about family. It doesn't matter what happens, we will always find each other." Emma wanted to roll her eyes at the cheesy lines but she knew they meant something to her parents and a little pang of warmth filled her at the thought of them, not wondering or hoping but _knowing_ that one day Emma would find her way back home.

"Is that why you aren't mad at me…" Emma asked quietly.

"We could never be mad at you Princess," David said, ruffling Emma's hair.

"Ugh, Nope. That's my cue. I'm done. Thank you King David," She said sarcastically.

"I prefer Prince Charming!" David called, laughing, as Emma made her way to the door, slipping on her leather jacket and sheriff's badge.

"Yeah okay bye Prince Charming and… bandit who is now my mother," Emma said, brushing it off with her hand and walking out the door. Mary Margaret waved and changed her attention to David.

"So… Admit it," Mary Margaret pushed David back, giggling.

"Admit what?" David asked, nudging her back.

"Killian. He's made her happy."

"Yeah yeah I guess he has," David said, rolling his eyes.

"And what a nice bruise he had on his arm, huh? Wonder who gave him that," Mary Margaret said, giving David a knowing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," David said, looking away from her, "But whoever did that was probably just trying to stick up for their daughter."

"Well aren't they just a real Prince Charming?" Mary Margaret joked, feeling a little kick in her belly and smiling down at it, "You'll get your time," She said to the baby, rubbing it softly and looking out the window as a car drove past. "What the… Oh no," She whispered.

"What…" David asked, but Mary Margaret was already running to the door, slipping her coat on. "Get dressed. Now."

"Why?" David asked following her gaze out the window.

"We have trouble," She said, looking nervously down to the road.

/

"Yes I understand your concern but Ms. Deville has had those Dalmatians for years, I'm sure she is not using them to make fur coats in her basement… Yes I will come and talk to her… Alright, I'll see you then Mr. Hopper," Emma hung up the phone, filing the report into the computer. It had been a pretty easy adjustment and even Regina had been surprised to see how well Emma was running the office. Crime had gone down, less people were getting hurt, and there was one less drunk running around the streets (but Emma was sure that was because he was busy doing other things with her). "Guess you really are Storybrooke's savior, Ms. Swan," Regina had taunted her.

Emma looked out the window to see her dad's truck pulling into the parking lot. She got up and walked outside. She could feel something was wrong. "What happened?" She asked, grabbing hold of the gun in her belt, ready to chase someone down at a moments notice.

"I don't really know," David confessed, looking at Mary Margaret, who seemed to be struggling to put her words together. "Emma… Someone drove past the house today," Mary Margaret said, deciding to keep things vague.

"…Okay…" Emma said, looking annoyingly at her parents, "I'm kind of working so unless this…"

"Swan."

"What?" Emma turned around to see Killian strolling up with a handful of flower in his hands.

"I just thought I'd bring you something to brighten up your day…" He said, feeling the tension in the air.

"Oh… Um, Okay thanks. I mean that's really nice. Why today? Did something happen? Who drove past the house?" Emma said turning between her parents and Killian, all of whom seemed to know something she didn't.

"Someone tell me what's happening…" She said, looking amused at her family.

"Hello Emma," A voice said, coming from the car that had pulled up next to her parents. Emma froze, her hands falling to her side and her smile fading off her face. _Fuck_, She thought.

/

Neal stepped out of the car, stepping slowly around so he was face to face with Emma. His short brown hair pushed back and mangled on the top of his head, a bit of stubble had grown into his face, and he looked tired and restless. Emma smiled a little hoping it was because of her. "Is this some sick joke," Emma said, turning slowly to meet his eyes.

"Emma… I've missed you," Neal said, smiling at her. Emma looked at Killian, he was looking at the ground, not even trying to look into her eyes. "I… I missed you, too, but… you broke my heart, don't you have a girlfriend to go back to?" Emma said, she could feel her walls closing back up as she talked.

"I couldn't go through with it, Emma… Something brought me back to you, I needed to see you," Neal said sweetly, his gaze trailing down Emma's body. Killian clenched his jaw.

"Go home Neal," Emma said slowly, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, "I can't do this… I don't _want_ to do this."

"Emma please, just give me 10 minutes of your time," He said, moving closer to her.

"Yeah well you had 10 years to talk, now it's my turn," Emma spat, "You have no right to be here and I'm done listening to what you have to say." Emma turned to walk back into the station but Neal grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Don't touch her," David said, moving between the two of them. Neal let go, putting his hands up. "Look I don't mean any harm, but I need to talk to her! I have some information about your new boyfriend that you might find interesting," Neal yelled, watching Emma walk back to the door. She froze.  
"What are you talking about Neal?" She said, looking at Killian, who's hands were starting to shake, and then looking back at Neal.

"He's not who he says he is. I know I hurt you, but it doesn't mean I don't still love you Emma… I miss you. I never should have let you go, that call killed me Emma."

"What are you talking about? What call?" Emma asked, continuing to step back from the group of people in front of her.

"The night after you left… you called me… You told me you needed help, that someone was hurting you," Neal said, tears pricking in his eyes, "I told you I couldn't help you, I told you that we couldn't do this anymore and then you hung up." Emma tried to think back to that night, the night she had the dream of Neal leaving her, of seeing Killian's tattoo, of waking up on the couch.

"I… I was fine. That was weeks ago Neal! You decided to come back _now_ to see if I'm okay?" Emma asked, her head reeling with memories she didn't have. "I didn't even have my phone, I had no way of… I mean we have a house phone but I wouldn't… unless I came downstairs… I must have slept walked… I don't even remember…" Emma fumbled for her words, pushing her hair back from her face. Neal was there first, his arms slipping around her waist, pulling her close to calm her down.

"You weren't the only one to call me that night," He said, staring back at Killian who was glaring into Neal's eye, his fists clenched trying to keep himself back from punching him in the face.

"He called me, from your cell phone. He told me she would be happier with him. That I should stop hurting you," Neal spat at Killian, "Some guy in the background was yelling for him to hang-up but I heard them say "Killian Jones." Emma shook her head, "Yeah… So?"

Neal laughed,"So, I know it took me awhile to get here. But I wanted to be sure it was the same Killian Jones before I came to talk to you." Emma held on to Neal for balance, her head feeling fuzzy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emma, his code name is Hook… He's been smuggling illegal goods into the country for years, stealing millions of dollars from companies, and 5 years ago he was arrested and was supposed to stand trail but ran off, stealing a ship called the Jolly Roger and crashing it to ensure that people thought he had died."

"Stop… That's not true. None of that is true," Emma said, avoiding Neal's eyes.

"Look at me Emma, Am I lying to you?" He said pushing her chin to look into her eyes.

"I… I… Killian please," Emma stammered and Killian was by her side, pushing Neal back.

"She asked for me, mate, not you," Killian said, and Neal let go of her waist, again raising his hands in defeat.

"Think about it Emma, doesn't something seem familiar about him?" Neal asked.

Emma reached for something to help keep her up, staring from Neal to Killian and then back. "The tattoo…" She said quietly, pushing Killian back and moving towards the wall. Her mind wandered back 5 years.

She could picture his file on her desk, he didn't show up for his hearing, he had completely disappeared. She couldn't remember the details… She had seen so many files that year but she remembered the picture accompanied the file. He was shirtless with cuts all over his chest, dark eyes and a ruthless glare… and a black anchor over his heart. Emma tried to remember his eyes like they were in front of her, so full of love and warmth, but all she could picture was darkness.

Emma opened her eyes… _How could she have forgotten that, _She thought, tears pricking her eyes. They didn't even know his name at the time, just the codename "Hook".

"I can't breathe," Emma stuttered, her vision going in and out. She saw Killian running towards her, she felt his arms around her. "Stop, get away from me!" She yelled. Killian stepped back, looking heartbroken at her. "Emma I can explain…" He begged, his voice starting to crack. Suddenly David was there, pulling Killian back. "Emma please! He's a liar and a cheat!" Killian yelled, pointing at Neal.

"Emma, I'm not lying to you, I never lied to you," Neal whispered, holding on to her. She nodded, not really understanding either of them.

"I can't breathe… I can't breathe…" Emma stammered. Her legs were giving out below her and she felt her head slam against the cement and suddenly everything went dark.

/

Authors Note: _Alright so don't kill me. I said a lot of drama was coming and it's still coming so don't start hating me yet! Also, I named the baby Oliver and I almost named him Leo but someone told me not to… This is for you… I don't know who you are but I didn't want to disappoint you so I named him after Ginny and Josh's actual child_. _Anyways, I'll be updating again soon thank you for supporting my first story! Also I'm sorry I left you guys on a kind of weird note last chapter, I wrote a lot more about their night together but it was so cheesy and just bad and I was like forget it I'm moving to the morning after. _


	7. Injuries

Emma woke up to plush pillows, and a comfy blanket wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to see her hair everywhere, and a figure sitting in a chair near her. "Where am I?" Emma shot up, her head pounding.

"Shh, sh, lay back down sweetie, you're concussed," Mary Margaret said coming into Emma's view and tucking her back under the covers.

"What happened?" Emma asked weakly, rubbing the back of her head where she must have hit the pavement.

"You had a panic attack and passed out," Her mother said, taking hold of one of her hands, "You hit your head pretty hard, and you've been out for a couple hours… I wanted to take you to the hospital but Neal offered to watch you and…" Mary Margaret trailed off. Emma sat up again, slower this time. "It's okay, I'm okay. Where is Neal?" She asked, trying to push her hair out of her face. The figure stood from the chair and walked towards her until she saw Neal's face peering into hers.

"I'm right here," Neal said, sitting on the edge of the couch where Emma was laying. Emma reached down and he took one of her hands. "Emma I'm so sorry you had too hear all of that from me… It was obviously a lot to handle and I shouldn't have just yelled it at you in public but you really didn't give me any other option," Neal pleaded, rubbing over Emma's foot with his free hand.

"Why did you tell me…that," Emma asked. She felt betrayed, embarrassed, lied to, and Killian was nowhere to be seen.

"Because you deserve to know the truth. You deserve to be with someone who isn't a criminal. Who won't hurt you like that," Neal smiled at her. Emma pulled her hand back.

"And what exactly am I then? Or you? We grew up as criminals, we hurt everyone in our paths, and most of all you hurt me," Emma stammered, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of Neal. She had cried too many tears for him already.

"Emma… please. I just lost sight of us! But the thought of him… with you… it just drove me crazy. That's why I ended things with Tamara. I knew that you were the one I was meant to be with," Neal stared into her face, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"You left… her… for me?" Emma asked. She felt vulnerable and weak and she didn't want to feel like this. This wasn't Emma Swan. "Stop… I don't want to kiss you. You broke my heart and I can't just open up to you again," Her voice cracked and she looked away from him. Something was flashing outside the window and Emma got up and walked over to the glass. "I just don't know if this is a good idea," Emma said, distracted by the light outside where Killian was flashing his lights. _I knew he was going to be bad news, _she thought. "This has just been a lot for me. I think I need some air," Emma said, moving swiftly over to the door and grabbing her leather jacket.

"Ohh no you don't," David blocked the doorway, "You have a concussion, you've been passed out for hours, you are NOT going to go wandering the streets at night." Emma sighed but returned to her stop on the couch.

"Alright, then can someone at least get me another blanket and maybe some hot cocoa?" She asked, looking lovingly at her parents.

"Of course, princess," David smiled and the two of them got up, one moving upstairs, and one moving to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back Neal," Emma said quietly, pushing the blankets back and heading for the door.

"What?! No! Your parents said not to," Neal yelled

"Sh, keep your voice down, I need air okay? I just do," Emma said, avoiding his gaze.

"I'll come with you then!" Neal said, walking over to Emma and slipping his coat on, too.

"NO, I mean no, I need to be alone right now," Emma said, closing the door in Neal's face and running down the stairs. Her head hurt badly but she needed to know the truth.

/

"Alright you have 2 minutes before I kill you," Emma sneared, jumping into Killian's car.

"You sound like your father," He joked but Emma just stared straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with him. Killian sighed, "Alright. Come on, we have a lot to talk about." He pulled away from the house, just as a figure was running out the door, "And we should probably make it quick," He mentioned, as Neal ran back into the house.

"You lied to me," Emma said softly, letting the tears run down her face.

"I know."

"You knew everything I've been through! You knew me well before I knew you and you still lied to me!" Emma screamed, clenching her fists together.

"I know," Killian whispered, glancing at Emma before turning down to the docks. "Come on," He said. He pushed his car door open and walked to the other side to open hers.

"Yeah, I got it, Thanks," Emma said roughly, pushing the door open so it almost hit Killian in the face. He made a little cough but continued to follow Emma down to the water.

"Your head, love," Killian said, lightly touching the bump that had appeared there. Emma swiped his hand away.

"Why am I here?" Emma asked roughly, but her heart racing as it always did when their eyes met. She looked away, _you can't do that tonight, _she thought.

When she looked back she could see how broken he looked, his eyes bloodshot and swollen and his fists black and blue from hitting the wall with frustration. He moved towards her but she stepped back. "No. I'm not playing this game anymore, Killian. I want the truth. I always know when people are lying to me," She scoffed.

Killian raised an eyebrow, "And you think he's been telling you the truth? You think that's the whole story, written on an article online about my past?" Emma shook her head, "I got in the car, didn't I?"

Killian nodded and took a seat by the water, patting down next to him for Emma to sit. "I was married," He said. Emma looked around before sitting down next to Killian. The stars were starting to come out as the sky grew darker and the waves got rockier.

Killian looked at her and then continued, "Her name was Milah, and her and my brother Liam were all I had for family. My mom died shortly after I was born and our father abandoned us as teenagers. Liam and I ran off and got offered a job working on a ship. They said they would pay us handsomely just for bringing some goods from place to place. We didn't realize that we were stealing until we were in port one day at a bar, and our shipmates got a little too drunk and told us what was really going on. We were just kids… but we needed money so we stayed."

He looked up at Emma who was staring down at her jeans, still refusing to make eye contact. "Anyway, Milah was a waitress at one of the bars we went to often when we could, and she took a fancy to me. I fell for her instantly," Killian laughed, nudging Emma a little, "I've always had a soft spot for a good smile." Emma rolled her eyes, a little smirk appearing on Killian's face.

He continued," She packed her bags and Liam, Milah, and I took off on our own. Liam was the smart one who always came up with our plans, and I was fast as a bullet so I did the actual work while Milah distracted our target. We were criminals, we hurt a lot of people, stole a lot of goods and would take off in stolen ships.

After we got caught, Milah said we had to get out, she said they'd throw me in jail, that I'd never see Liam again so we took off, Stole the Jolly Roger with a plan of crashing it so the three of us could escape with new names. Milah and I were going to be together forever, we were going to start a family… but once we were on the dingy, storms started… Milah couldn't swim and the dingy got a leak in it… She was drowning and Liam tried to save her… I couldn't see them and I kept yelling their names hoping someone would hear me but they never did. I was out there for 2 days before I was found and brought back here," Killian's voice started to break, his face becoming serious, Emma instinctively reached for his hand and he took it.

"I just didn't care anymore so I kept my real name here. As it turns out, no one knew my real name. People had started calling me "Hook" because I could snag anything and get away with it," Killian shook his head, "I'm not a bad person, Emma. I just have a bad past. I became a drunk after that. I could never forgive myself for their deaths. Until I found something to live for," He said, turning and looking at Emma. She was staring into his eyes, Hazel vs. blue, trying to see a hint of lies behind his eyes, but there was nothing there.

"I remember you. I was supposed to find you. Your tattoo looked so familiar to me and I just couldn't remember why and then it just came to me in that parking lot and I could picture it: you standing there without remorse, without any sign of guilt or love. You wereterrifying," Emma said, turning away from his gaze so as not to see the hurt across his face.

"I know who I was, but I'm not that person anymore, not with you," He pleaded. Emma could feel her walls going up. "I'm just as bad as you are, Killian," She scoffed, "We'd just keep hurting each other! We're the bad guys, we've _always_ been the bad guys and no matter what we do or say, it won't change that."

Killian looked down, his jaw was clenched and she could see a tear coming down his face. "So what… You're going to go back to Neal. You're going to live your life with someone that's not as messed up as me?" He spat.

"I just need some time, I'm sorry," Emma said, letting go of Killian's hand.

"Emma…" Killian started but Emma cut him off, rushing up and running down the docks before she changed her mind. Killian yelled out for her but she had already run out of his sight. He pulled a flask out from his jacket and took a chug. _She's just another girl, _He thought, but he knew it wasn't true.

/

Emma had made it back into town by the time Neal and her parents found her. "Get in the car," David asked, pushing the door open. Emma nodded, shuffling to the car door.

"I can't believe you just ran off with him! With HIM!" Neal yelled, bewildered. Her parents gave each other a look but stayed quiet. "Am I the only one who is seeing how crazy Emma is being right now!" Neal continued to yell.

Her parents laughed. "Apparently," Mary Margaret said moving her hand to Emma's. Emma smiled at them.

"Are you joking? I just ran off and you aren't upset?," Emma asked, confused.

"Yes well you do seem to have a habit of doing that," David remarked, pulling back into the driveway, "We're not blind, honey."

Neal shook his head. "Unbelievable," He said under his breathe, getting out of the car. Emma shot him a look but didn't say anything as they walked inside.

"Just give me a minute I have to make a call," Neal said while moving back out into fresh air. Emma nodded. She wanted some privacy anyways. _Why did things always have to get messy, _She thought, rubbing the bump on the back of her head and following her parents inside.

/

Neal looked around before pulling out his phone and dialing. A woman answered the phone, "Neal? Is that you?" She asked.

"Hey, yeah, things aren't going to well, Emma doesn't seem to care as much as I'd hoped she would," Neal responded. He heard a sigh from the other end.

"Well make her see it! People are willing to pay 50,000 dollars for that guy! We're not talking about petty theft here! Me and you both know that we need that money, and if she ruins this, I swear to god."

"She won't. I know what I'm doing. I know her," Neal retaliated

"Yeah well don't go falling in love with her, too, okay?" She said, a little softer this time.

"Tamara, I've loved you for years, you know that. Emma is nothing; she's just a means to an end. We'll get him and then we can be together again. I promise. I just have to gain her trust… " Neal trailed off. Emma was beautiful and smart and he had fallen in love with her before, but she was detached, unfixable no matter how hard he had tried he could never get into her head and yet here was this random guy, a top rank criminal who had wormed his way into her head like he never could. Neal felt a pang of jealousy but shook it off. He was here on a mission.

"I can handle this," He said.

"Good. I'll see you in a week or two, babe?" Tamara asked smoothly through the phone.

"Absolutely," Neal answered. He closed the phone and moved back inside, closing the door behind him, unaware of a pair of bright blue eyes watching him, from his car with his jaw clenched and a flask by his side.


	8. Rebelling

Emma's head was reeling with emotion and she couldn't help but just feel numb about everything that had happened. "Are you okay, dear?" Mary Margaret asked, affectionately rubbing her hand.

"Yeah I've just had a long day and would rather be alone right now," Emma said. Her parents nodded and moved to go upstairs, smiling at Emma before disappearing into their room. She laid her head back on the couch as Neal walked in. "I'm sorry I can't let you sleep," He said, softly, tapping Emma on the forehead. She scrunched up her nose at his touch.

"Meh," She said blankly, turning her head away from him.

"I hope you got what you wanted by running after him," Neal said, a look of disapproval in his eyes.

Emma shrugged. "It's not really any of your business," She remarked. Neal raised his eyebrows and sighed a little, taking a seat by her feet again.

"I'm not the bad guy here. He is," Neal said, moving his hand to Emma's. She didn't know why but something felt wrong with his hand in hers, even though she'd done it many times before, she couldn't seem to handle it at the moment.

"He's not a bad guy, he just has a rough past, so do we all," Emma said, brushing it off.

"But you still came back with us?" Neal asked.

"Well… yeah he lied to me," Emma said quietly.

"And you think that he's telling the truth now?" Neal laughed, "Let me guess, he told you he wasn't that person anymore and that it was all just a giant misunderstanding and he would never hurt anyone intentionally?"

Emma looked away from Neal's gaze.

"Well guess what, Emma? It's his fault those people are dead. He crashed the ship on purpose and _killed_ those people," Neal spat. Emma shook her head. "No, he just, it wasn't like that, he wouldn't do that," Emma said, a tear falling down her face.

"How well do you really know him Emma?" Neal was yelling by this point, his fists clenched in frustration, "I love you Emma! And you're sitting here thinking of some other guy that will do nothing but hurt you! And I… I… I want you Emma! Not him! He doesn't deserve you!" And suddenly Neal's lips were on hers; he picked her up and pushed her against the window, his lips still on hers, her legs around his waist.

"Stop!" Emma pushed him off, just a little too late to see a car speeding away from her house.

"I love you," He pleaded.

"No, something's wrong I can feel it," Emma shook her head, staring into his eyes. There was something off in his gaze.

"Emma, you are looking for a reason to not trust me," Neal rubbed her shoulder, calming her down, "I'm not going to hurt you." Emma nodded_. I must be imagining things_, She thought to herself. Neal looked into her eyes, giving her a little smile. Emma laughed and smiled back. "Alright Neal," She gave up, "You can hangout here but no kissing… I just can't do that." She had missed him too, however much she hated to admit it. Neal's face lit up and he nodded. "Whatever makes you happy," He smiled. Emma gave a half-hearted smile and looked out the window at the street below, her mind wandering elsewhere.

/

Killian slammed his fists into his steering wheel, drifting the car back and forth on his way back to Granny's. Neal had come here to take him back to Boston. He didn't give a shit about Emma; he was using her to get to him. Killian scowled and jumped out the car, slamming the door behind him and stumbling into Granny's.

"Oh my god," Ruby said the moment he stumbled through the door. Will and Belle were sitting in front of her chatting lightly when Killian slammed the door shut. "Mates!" Killian yelled, throwing his fist up with a wickedly crooked smile across his face.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs," Ruby said, pulling his arms around her shoulders for balance and nodding for Will to grab the opposite side.

"Well I wasn't expecting this, love," Killian raised his eyebrows at Ruby, "You don't have to be so coy." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Things I haven't missed. You being a drunk dick," Ruby remarked, pushing him up the stairs to his room. Killian wiggled his eyebrows at her and she scoffed, pushing him harder up the stairs so he fell over and hit his side. "Ohh, whoops," Ruby said sarcastically, taking her time picking him back up, "Soo, what's the occasion this time, sailor?"

"She left me," He frowned, his eyes glazed over in a fog of alcohol. Ruby let go of him and Will wobbled on the other side. "Um…Ruby," Will stuttered through clenched teeth, as Killian let all of his weight fall onto him.

"Ruby for god's sake, help me!" Will screamed, bringing her out of her trance and together they got him into his room and onto his bed. "What… Why? What happened?" Ruby screamed, her mind racing. Will and Belle following them to the doorway.

"Her lover has returned for her," he brushed it off, reaching for Ruby's hand, "don't leave me alone, mate," He gave her puppy dog eyes and Ruby took his hand, giving him a sympathetic face.

"Neal's back," Ruby said, turning to Belle, "please go tell that motherfucker to get the hell out of this town before I beat the shit out of him." Belle nodded, pulling Will back down the hall with her.

"She kissed that motherfucker," Killian spat, staring dazed out the window.

"He probably forced her to," Ruby spat, sitting down next to Killian. His phone was buzzing in his pocket and Ruby reached for it. "Whoa, I thought you'd want to at least get me drunk before taking advantage of me," Killian laughed, falling back on the bed. Ruby rolled her eyes, "Shut up Killian." She opened the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ruby?..." Emma's voice rang through the phone.

"Oh hi Emma, Um Killian got a little drunk so I helped him back to his room," Ruby said, turning her eyes back to Killian who had shot up at the sound of Emma's name.

"Oh.. ," Emma's voice went soft.

"Give me that!" Killian reached for the phone, snagging it from Ruby and giving her a smug look before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Why hello, love, come to make amends?" Killian said, trying to sound smooth, "Because I have moved on, just like you."

"Wait did you and Ruby…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"Perhaps," Killian taunted. Ruby ripped the phone out of his hands.

"No we did not, he's just trying to make you jealous," Ruby said, slapping Killian's hands away from the phone, "Emma what's going on? What happened?"

"It's a long story, Neal's here, I sent him to stay at Granny's for the night, so don't let Killian see him, I'm afraid what he'll do," Emma was breathing fast on the other side of the phone.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

"No… Not at all. But I just need some time alone," Emma shot back hanging up the phone and sinking her head into the pillow. _She shouldn't have called him, why did she think she could make things better? _She pulled up a photo of Killian, the same photo she had remembered all those years ago. His eyes were so dark, so menacing, and she wondered if that person was still in there. A tear ran down her face and she closed her eyes, hoping to sleep off any remnants of her torn life.

/

Emma stayed on the couch for the next couple days, Neal came to visit everyday bringing her flowers and chocolates and stuffed bears that made Emma roll her eyes. Her parents hadn't left her alone since that night, afraid she'd run off again behind their backs.

"Can you get me some water please?" Emma begged Mary Margaret, who hadn't moved from her stop on the chair all day.

"Sure dear," Mary Margaret said softly, "DAVID CAN YOU BRING EMMA WATER," She yelled to the kitchen.

"Jeez, mom, CONCUSSION REMEMBER," Emma yelled back, " I'm not going anywhere! You don't have to babysit me," Emma sounded annoyed, holding her eyes at the ringing that was going through them.

"Yes well, that's just not true," Mary Margaret said, spotting Emma's lie from the moment she opened her mouth. Emma had tried to get out of the house almost every night just to be stopped by David as she ran out the door. She didn't know where she would even go but she knew she couldn't stay here. She had brought all of her drama and chaos to her parents and to Killian and she was always a runner. She always ran away from her problems when things got too bad.

Ruby had kept her updated on Killian, who was drunk at all hours of the day and had tried to drive over to Emma's multiple times just to be stopped by Will pulling him out of the driver's seat and back to his room.

"He keeps saying he has something important to tell you but he won't tell me what it is," Ruby said, sighing into the phone, "I don't know if he's just trying to justify seeing you or if he actually has something to say but I'm really worried about him." A pang of guilt filled Emma at the thought of Killian, drunk and sloppy, being locked in his room so as not to make a scene.

"Neal has been really good to me, he always has I just lost sight of us… I can't leave him, we have so much history and he's right, I barely know Hook," Emma said.

"His name is Killian and since when do you give a shit about people's pasts?" Ruby spat back at Emma, hurt in her voice.

"I don't belong here, Ruby. I don't belong anywhere and Neal said he can help me get away from all of this… to get away from him," She whispered. She could feel Ruby's anger through the phone.

"If you leave us like this… If you leave _him_ like this, then you aren't the person I thought you were," Ruby said, "At least come say goodbye to him…" Ruby remarked quietly before slamming the phone shut.

Emma looked over at her mother, soundly sleeping on the chair and hit herself in frustration. She felt her head pounding, nausea coming up her throat and she ran to the bathroom. Her mother woke with a jolt from her chair, a newspaper hanging on her chest.

"David, Emma's gone again!" Mary Margaret yelled, sitting up from her chair, and running to the kitchen.

"No I'm…" Emma stopped herself, sitting quietly in the bathroom as she heard David slam something down on the counter. Emma slipped back into the living room, pulling her leather jacket off the coat hanger and slipping out the door, just as David was running to the bathroom door. _Sorry, _She thought, but she knew she needed to take care of this herself.

/

She took her yellow bug, parking as far away from Granny's as she could without looking suspicious and walked the rest of the way. She needed time and she knew her parents would be looking for her, this time not so forgiving.

Ruby was waitressing inside so Emma slipped around back knowing she couldn't let anyone see know she had come here. The back door was locked and Emma sighed as she pulled out her knife again, twisting at the door until it flew open.

Killian was past out on his bed, the door hanging open and Emma slipped inside, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Emma?" Killian asked, barely opening his eyes, "Is that you?"

Emma let him get close to her, she could smell his leather jacket, something sweet that made her stomach twist in want. Killian looked at her, eyeing down her body and pulling her up on the bed with him, nuzzling her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma turned to face him. He looked so peaceful, rum on his breathe, but it reminded her of their first night together and she smiled, pushing his hair out of his face.

He smiled and held her tighter. "I'm never letting you go," He whispered into her ear, "Neal is bad. Neal is going to leave, not me, not me Emma." Emma's smile faded. She hadn't come here to let him win her over. She untangled herself from his grasp and stood up. "Killian..." She started, and he sat up on his bed, confused as to what was happening.

"Swan.." He said back to her, looking at her like she was the only thing in this whole world that mattered. Emma swallowed, she knew she couldn't leave him, she took a step forward and saw his eyes lit up.

"Killian Jones," Emma heard from down the hall. _Oh shit, _she thought, running back and hiding herself behind the door as Neal wandered in. _What the hell is he doing here? _Emma thought, peering over to see what was happening.

"You've got a lot of nerve, coming into a sailor's room like that, mate, " Killian shot, pushing himself off the bed and eyeing Emma behind the door.

"Yeah well, those days are over, _mate," _Neal taunted, "I can't have you running off and ruining things with Emma, I need her on my side." Killian looked amused, laughing to himself, his shirt hanging low over his chest revealing his chest hair, his tight muscles, his smile so crooked and sexy and Emma felt her insides quiver.

"She doesn't want you like she wants me," Killian mocked, glancing over to Emma's spot behind the door, "I've seen her with you, I know what she's like when she's attracted to someone." Killian raised his eyebrows, licking his bottom lip, and raising his eyebrow at Neal.

Neal's fists clenched. "Well, she won't be around long enough to see what's going to happen to you anyways. Turns out people in Boston are looking for her, too. The happy couple can be together again, behind bars, with 50,000 dollars in my pocket," Neal sneered, taking a step toward Killian. Emma held her breath. _How could she have been so blind, _She thought, her eyes met Killian's and he winked at her. She couldn't help bite her lip and he turned back to Neal. "Give it your best shot, lass," He growled.


	9. Confronting The Past (Revised)

Emma held her breathe, Neal was standing in front of Killian both pairs of eyes looking menacingly at each other when a tall, dark, beautiful woman wandered into the room. "Neal?" She asked, and Neal turned to face her, suddenly distracted by her presence.

_What the hell, _She thought, peering around the door to see who had followed him.

"Tamara? What are you doing here! I told you I could handle this!" Neal shot at her. Emma's stomach dropped at the first sight of her, the girl Neal had left her for ... and she recognized her. She had invited her over for dinner before. Emma started to shake when she thought back to when she had first met her, one of Neal's work associates, _2 years ago_. _Fuck, _She thought, her face turning red with anger. She felt herself starting to shake uncontrollably and she wanted to cry but she knew she wouldn't. This wasn't the way to handle this. She had had enough of it. Slamming the door shut behind her, Emma sauntered into view, watching Neal and Tamara jump at the sight of her.

Emma locked the door behind her. "What was that Neal? About the happy couple? Together behind bars?" Emma wandered slowly up to Neal's face. He looked frightened, looking from her eyes to her lips and back at Tamara.

Emma unclenched her fists, eyeing Tamara and giving her a small smile. "Hello Tamara," Emma gave her a lingering look, "You and Neal, huh? Interesting."

Tamara looked at her and back and Neal. Emma gave Neal a loving look. "He's such a good boyfriend, isn't he? Even after all these years, he still comes to find me... Still comes to win me back," Emma smiled at him.

Tamara looked questioningly at Neal and back at Emma. Neal scrunched his forehead, confused as to what Emma was about to do.

"Don't you know that we're the happy couple Neal?" Emma taunted, moving her lips closer to his face. Killian's hands clenched, but Emma gave him a quick look. _Please Killian, _She thought, hoping he would pick up on what she was doing.

Neal's breath stilled as she got closer to him, pulling him to her chest. "You've always loved me, right?" She whispered, "We can be together Neal, we can be happy." She pressed her lips slowly to his, waiting for his response. He seemed to have forgotten Tamara was even there and kissed her back, slowly at first. She pushed him closer, pulling Neal's arms around her waist and let him pull her close to his chest. Neal's lips ran down her neck and Emma opened her eyes to look at the man behind him. Killian wasn't moving. Emma made a nod at him but he was standing, frozen, watching the two of them with shock and anger across his face. "Killian!" Emma whispered, nodding to Tamara.

The nod seemed to bring him out of his trance. "What.. Oh!" Killian looked around locking eyes with his target. He grabbed Tamara who looked as shocked as he had, pulling her hands behind her back, holding her away from Emma. Tamara screamed and Neal turned his head, remembering that she was here. "Hey!" Neal yelled but Emma kneed Neal, _hard_, in the crotch, hearing him let out a soft cry before falling to the floor, hands on his balls.

"What's going on, what the hell," Neal writhed on the floor holding his aching balls, staring up at the two of them, putting the pieces together.

"You fucking bitch," Neal scoffed, staring at Emma who was now above him with a gun to his head. A bruise seemed to be healing around his head already and Emma wondered what happened but smiled a little at the thought of him getting in a fight.

Emma snickered, pushing the gun farther into Neal's forehead. "I think it's time you head home," She snapped, pushing a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, and tossing another pair to Killian who raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"You just carry these things around, love?" He asked, snapping them onto Tamara's wrists. Emma laughed, "I am the sheriff, aren't I?" Killian eyed her.

"Yeah one with a concussion, who spent the past few days lying on the couch with a gun between her legs," He laughed.

"I'm always prepared," She winked at him and his mouth opened in amusement.

"I hadn't realized how sexy our sheriff was," He laughed. Neal rolled his eyes and tried to stand up but Emma kneed him in the back. "Oh I'm sorry are we inconveniencing you?" Emma shot at him.

"Well as much as I love hearing you two flirt back and forth, I have a job to do," Neal pushed Emma off of him, turning her fast so the gun fell out of her hand and his handcuffs were around her neck. "Listen to me, bitch, I'm not leaving here without my prize," Neal said through clenched teeth, his arms restraining Emma.

"Fuck you Neal," Emma spat at him. Killian picked up the gun, aiming it at Neal.

"LET HER GO," Killian growled and Emma looked up at him, she saw that look in his eyes, no regret, no remorse, and it scared her.

"Killian…" She said softly, and he looked down at her, his eyes still dark and disturbed. "Killian don't," She pleaded. His eyes returned to normal, his gaze stuck in hers. He took a step towards her, a look of need is his face. Neal looked between them, seeing the trance between their eyes and his eyes narrowed in disgust. "Tamara, help me!" He yelled at her. Tamara gave him a cold look and stood up, "You kissed her. That wasn't part of the plan!" She yelled, her voice starting to crack. Neal's hands slackened, "Tamara please…" Neal begged her.

Emma tried advantage of his distraction. She kicked back her feet, knocking him off his balance and twisted out of his grasp. She heard a loud crunch and fell to the floor. Her mouth was bleeding where Neal had kicked her in the face.

"Not this time, darling," He sneered. Neal pushed his shackles against her neck. "Killian.." She tried to yell, her windpipe being closed off. He was by her side in an instant, tackling Neal to the ground, the gun flying across the room. Tamara leaped up for it but Emma pushed her to the ground, her shackles keeping her from catching herself.

Emma's vision was starting to sway again, blood pouring out of her face. She picked up the gun, standing tall against the two men in front of her

She fired. She heard the bullet exit the gun, her hands reacting to the force of the jolt and she started to fall back, grabbing the side of the bed for support.

Neal fell to his knees, screaming, his leg bleeding from the spot where the bullet entered his skin. "You shot me!" He yelled.

"It's just a flesh wound," Emma said, trying to balance herself. Killian looked worried and moved towards her but she pushed him back. "I got this," She said and he nodded.

Let's go," Emma sneered, "I have someone I want you two to meet."

Neal jumped in surprise and Killian nodded at her, clearly impressed. She gave him a little shrug, blushing a little under his gaze. "Let's go," She said, pushing Neal and Tamara out the door.

2 hours later after a serious struggle, some phone calls, and a medic, Neal and Tamara found themselves in the Sheriff's office, handcuffed to their chairs. "Tamara, cmon babe," Neal whispered.

"Shut it," Tamara shot back. Regina paced back and forth in front of them, her eyes trailing them in disgust as Emma did some research.

"Tamara Green: a bounty hunter up until 2 years ago when she was caught tampering with evidence on Neal Cassidy's case," Emma scoffed continuing to read the police report, "Along with her believed partner, Neal Cassidy, she had reportedly stolen 15,000 dollars from her husband at the time, Greg Green, and has been on the run ever since, collecting cash for wanted criminals, and handing them off to various companies." Emma shook her head, reading it off to Regina who nodded.

"Well?" Regina scoffed, looking down on the two of them.

"We never meant any harm, we were just trying to survive," Tamara pleaded, looking guiltily into Regina's eyes, "Please if you could just have some sympathy."

Emma's vision was still starting to blur, her concussion and kick to the face and left her looking like a mess, but she wasn't about to let Neal see how he'd exhausted her.

Regina smiled and leaned down so she was eye level with Tamara, "I have no remorse, for people who pity themselves," She spat, moving back towards Emma who gave a nod of approval, "You two will not come back to this town, understand me? You will not tell the police about Emma or Killian's past, and you will leave here peacefully where you will be stuck behind bars, which will be a nice change to your usual miserable lives," Regina said, staring down the two people in front of her who were avoiding her gaze at all costs.

"If you do not do as I say, I will ruin your lives, take away everything you love, and leave you with nothing… begging for death," Regina sneered, "Do I make myself clear?" Neal swallowed and nodded in agreement. _Shit, _Emma thought looking with admiration at the woman in front of her.

"Boston police have been contacted over an hour ago, they're sending someone up to get them right now," Regina warned, turning to Killian and Emma, "And not that I think they would try anything under my attention, but I don't really have the time to train a new sheriff or builder in this town," She said eyeing the two of them, "If you know what I mean."

"Oh, right of course, we'll head out then?" Emma asked, her face turning pink at the memories of her past endeavors, and Killian gave her a little smirk and then turned to Regina who just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Emma, take care of herself, you... look disgusting," Regina mentioned, turning back to the desk.

Emma started walking to the door when she heard Neal call for her.

"Emma..." Neal started but Emma just stared at him.

"Yes Neal?" She asked, giving him a little smile.

"For what it's worth, I did love you," Neal smiled back. Emma saw a tear run down Tamara's face. Emma gave him a little shrug, turning away for a second to walk out the door and then thinking better of it turned around again, giving him a wicked grin, and watched his face fall. Her fist hit his face with a sickening crack and he buckled over screaming.

"That's for cheating on me for 2 fucking years, asshole," Emma shouted as blood poured out of Neal's nose and he whimpered at her feet. She gave a nod to Tamara who gave her a weak smile in return.

"Tamara... I don't know. Good luck I guess. I won't kill you if you don't come back?" Emma shrugged, trying her best to stay positive.

"Pick yourself up, mate, you look like a mess," Killian remarked, moving past Neal.

"Coward. Letting a girl do your dirty work," Neal spat. Killian looked over at him amused.

"Well, if that's what you're game for," Killian said, pushing his sleeves up and going in to punch Neal again. Neal shut his eyes, "No please! Don't hurt me!" but Killian stopped himself before his fist made contact. "You're lucky I have a code. It's bad form to kick someone when they're down," He said, amused, giving him a little slap on the face and giving him a wicked grin that made Neal shudder.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Regina yelled, obviously having enough of this. Killian nodded to her and followed Emma's lead out the door, "Killian get that damn girl back to bed where she belongs!" He nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"Damn, she's an interesting character isn't she?" Killian laughed, going to help keep Emma steady but she pushed him off.

"Right..." He whispered.

They walked back in silence, Killian avoiding Emma's gaze and keeping his hands in his pockets. "Emma?" He asked.

"Killian I…" Emma started but he cut her off.

"Stop. It doesn't matter what you think of me as that person….I don't care... Just tell me how you feel now… about this person in front of you," Killian's eyes stared into hers and she felt her heart pound against his chest.

"I think… I think I'm…" Emma started, but the sound of sirens cut her off.

"Shit they got here a lot faster then I thought," Emma said, grabbing Killian's hand and pulling him with her as she ran into town. He looked down at their hands together and looked up at Emma. She gave him a look and knew that he felt it too: this connection, this heat that existed between them and no one else.

Her parents sat at her car in front of Granny's, their hands across their chests, staring unamused as Emma strolled up to them.

"Killian... I'm sorry, I need to..." Emma looked guiltily at her parents and then back at him but he nodded in understanding.

"I'll talk to you later, love?" Killian asked, letting go of her hand and moving towards Granny's, "I think we'd better lay low to be sure Neal doesn't throw any information about us." Emma sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Emma Swan, get your ass in the car!" Mar Margaret yelled, losing her patience.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Emma said, turning to get one last look of Killian who was still staring at her, a little crooked smile playing across his face.

"Until tomorrow," Killian mouthed, giving her a little wink. Emma blushed, her father pushing her into the car, and Emma noticed some bruising on her father's hand. He gave her a knowing look and Emma's mouth fell open.

"He needed some encouragement to leave this town," her dad whispered. Emma shook her head, "Well he's going back in a cop car." David looked at her quizzically but Mary Margaret cut him off.

"Emma what happened to your face! CAn't you just stay out of trouble for ONE DAY," Mary Margaret yelled from the front seat. David turned to Emma giving her a kiss on the forehead, "You can tell us about it..."

"Stop chatting! You are supposed to be punishing her!" Mary Margaret yelled pushing David to start driving.

"Later," He winked at Emma, and she smiled at the thought of her father punching in Neal's face. _Guess it runs in the family, _she thought to herself, reached up and grabbing Mary Margaret's hand, who softened at her touch. "I love you guys," Emma whispered. Her mother smiled at her. "Yeah, we love you too… but your grounded… forever," She gave Emma a little smug smile and Emma nodded, a little smirk appearing on her lips. "Yeah yeah," She said, rolling her eyes. Her heart relaxing, she looked back. "Killian…" She whispered, hoping he understood how much she felt for him.


	10. the Calm After the Storm

Killian sat up in his head, looking at the clock, which seemed to stand still. _What have you done to me Swan, _He thought. He had been married, he had had a million one night stands, and yet he had never felt like this before. She was different. He wanted to hate her for kissing Neal, for abandoning him but he didn't, he had known his past would come out just not like this. But none of that mattered now as long as she was here and that she knew how he felt about her. _Did she know? _He wondered, the clock read midnight and he groaned knowing he'd have to wait hours to see her. "God Swan, the things I do for you," He said to himself, shaking his head and looking out the window where rain was starting to fall. "What a damn cliché."

/

Emma lay in her bed, staring at the window, where rain was starting to fall hard against the glass. She pulled up the photos of Killian she had looked at and ripped them up, each one making a satisfying rip as she pulled the paper apart. She knew that wasn't the Killian she knew. She just felt it.

She threw the scraps of paper into the trash can with a not so satisfying tap as they hit the bottom. _1 am, _she read the clock, groaning internally and flopping so her face was meshed into the pillow. _What was one more night of sneaking out? _She asked herself, a devilish smile appearing on her lips. Yes Mary Margaret would probably put bars on her windows after this, but did they really expect her to just stay inside?

Pushing off the bed, Emma slipped on some jeans and a v-neck, making sure to fix her hair so the bottoms curled gracefully around her shoulders and down her back. _Eh, a little make-up couldn't hurt, _Emma shrugged, pulling out some mascara and eyeliner to make her eyes pop. She stood back, deeming herself sexy as fuck tonight, and made her way to the door.

Her bedroom door creaked open, and Emma peared out into the hallway. There was no sign of life, and she could hear someone breathing soundly in their room. She relaxed a little. Creeping quietly down the stairs, she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Alright," She said to herself, running to the front door.

"Hold it," David said. Emma jumped and turned around, trying to find him in the dark. He was sitting on the couch his arms folded in front of his chest, two cups of how cocoa with cinnamon sitting in front of him.

"So you knew I was coming, huh?" Emma guessed, plopping on the couch next to her dad.

"Spare me," He joked, holding out one of the mugs. Emma took it, wrapping her fingers around the cup and bringing it to her lips. "Mm, cinnamon," She whispered, closing her eyes. Her father always made the best hot cocoa.

"So… Where are you off to now?" David asked, eyebrows raised in pure curiousity. Emma had sat down earlier and told her parents the whole story, about Neal trying to trick her, about him barging in on Killian and threatening to go to the cops, about Regina threatening Neal's life, and eventually about the satisfying sound of bone meeting bone as Emma broke his nose. Mary Margaret had gasped at Emma in disapproval, while David tried to hide his own bruising knuckles, giving Emma a little nod of approval.

"I need to see him, dad," Emma said, after a couple seconds of silence. He nodded. "I know," He responded, smiling at his daughter and sipping carelessly, his arm lying over her shoulders and she leaned in to him as a response.

"I don't know if you do… Or if anyone does… I know he lied, I know he did all of these horrible things but I don't care! I tried to! I told myself to get out, I told myself Neal was the right option but that is just crap! I am not a savior, I'm just a criminal with a soft spot," Emma explained, staring up at her father who stayed quiet, listening to her ramble.

"You're not a criminal. Neither is he. You are just people with pasts just like the rest of us," Her dad smiled at her, "Look at your mother, she literally hit me in the face with a rock and robbed me blind, and here she is carrying my second child while I hold my first one sipping hot chocolate in a cottage in Maine," He laughed, looking around at the quaint room like even he couldn't understand. He shrugged, "People change, things change. You can't keep looking back when you're trying to move forward."

Emma looked up at him. It was probably one of the best advice she had ever gotten and she nodded in understanding. "Thanks dad," She whispered, a genuine smile across her face.

"Whatever you need princess," He smiled back. Emma held back from rolling her eyes, instead giving him a look of disapproval, which he ignored.

"So what are you waiting for?" David asked, setting his mug down on the table and moving to stand up.

"What?" Emma asked, confused, "Are you letting me go?"

"Noo, no, you're mother would kill me," David shook his head, "which is why I have just decided that it's time for me to go to bed, knowing my daughter is upstairs in bed and whatever happens, happens." He gave her a little wink and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Go," He whispered back, hugging her in return and then pushing her towards the door as he made his way upstairs.

"You let her go, didn't you?" Mary Margaret whispered in the dark when David creaked open the door.

"Yeah," He whispered back, crawling into bed with her and holding her close. He felt her shake her head but a little laugh escaped her lips.

"You are so dead in the morning," Mary Margaret whispered, giving David a little kiss on the nose and nuzzling into his arm.

/

Emma went to jump in her bug, realizing David had picked her up in his car and let hers downtown. She sighed, the rain was coming down harder but she barely felt it. She started running down the street. Her boots hitting the pavement and her head pounding but she was smiling the whole time. _I'm coming Killian, _She thought.

/

Killian raised his head up, staring at the clock. His boots were on, a pair of tight jeans around his legs hanging low on his hips, a leather jacket around his shoulders. He looked like a mess, but he honestly didn't give two shits at this moment.

Walking over to the desk, he pulled out the pictures of Milah and Liam and he smiled at them, realizing they were smiling back. _It was time to move on, _He thought, pushing them back into the drawer and running for the door.

It was downpouring outside and he could barely see 3 feet in front of him. "Damnit, Swan!" He cursed the clouds above him but made a run for it, hearing his feet fall into puddles, his white shirt sticking wet to his abdomen, he tossed off his jacket. He'd find it later he decided, moving swiftly down the street in the direction of her cottage.

BAM!

"Ow!" A female screamed, toppling over Killian in the dark.

"Bloody hell," Killian yelled, looking around to see where she had came from, "let me help you up, love." He reached his hand down but she swiped it away.

"No thanks, I can get up on my own," the voice taunted. Killian rolled his eyes.

"What the hell, Swan!" He yelled, laughing, pushing his hands into his hair.

"What are you doing out here?!" She yelled, getting to her feet, her shirt soaked to the bone.

"I could ask the same for you!" He screamed back, stepping towards her.

"I… I… ," She fumbled for the words. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say once she got here. His eyes were big and bright even in the dark she could make out his piercing glare, his dark stubble lining his face, the way his shirt clung to his body.

"Listen to me, Swan. I don't run outside in the rain for anybody! I don't love! I don't feel like.. this, savvy?" He gave her a look, turning his head away from her.

"Then why are you out here?!" She asked, honest curiousity crossing her face.

"Because… You drive me mad, Emma! You… You…" He had lost his train of thought. She was walking towards him, her hips swaying as she walked, her hair hanging wet around her face.

"You're falling for me," She finished his train of thought.

"Yes," He breathed, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her closer.

"You drive me crazy," She said in return, her eyes finding his and she looked down at his lips.

"Admit it," He whispered, pushing his face a little closer to hers, so their lips were almost touching, her breasts against his clinging shirt, his legs between her legs.

"I'm falling for you," She whispered back. He pulled her that half an inch closer, his lips meeting hers. That electric jolt springing through his heart and he knew she felt it too. He felt her arms around his neck. His tongue met hers in a wanting embrace and she bit his lip. He groaned in desire, staring into those Hazel eyes. "Emma…" He breathed, holding on tight to her waist, pushing his crotch into hers. She kissed his neck softly, and down his collarbone, her fingers trailing down his chest.

"Fuck it," Killian growled, lifting her into his arms, "I need you." Emma laughed as he carried her through the backdoor of Granny's and upstairs to his bed. They were soaked, hair sticking to their faces, their clothes hanging tightly around their bodies. He ripped off her jacket, tossing it on to the floor and pushing her down on the bed.

She gave him a devilish grin, kicking off her boots. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take _her_ anymore. "You are so beautiful," He whispered, running his hands through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"You're not so bad yourself, captain," Her eyes trailing down his body as he ripped off his shirt, letting it hit the floor where her own soon followed.

She pushed her hand down his pants and he gave a satisfying groan. "I need you, too," She whispered, letting his hands run down her body. He stopped at her jeans, raising his eyebrows at her. She dared him to further, her body taunting him in the dark. "I'm not going to find any handcuffs down here am I?" He joked, slowly unbuttoning her pants.

"Shut the fuck up, Killian," She gasped, holding back a smile as he pulled her pants off her long, beautiful legs. He breathed heavily, just staring at her body, glistening from the rain. "God dammit, Emma," He breathed, watching her bite her lip. He pushed his hips against hers, skin on skin, kissed her down her chest, feeling that electric pull between them. She gave a little gasp. "Are you alright," Killian asked with worry, his eyes instantly meeting hers but she nodded, pulling him closer to her. She nodded. "But it's bad form to leave a girl wanting," She winked at him and he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"We'll have to fix that, now won't we?" He growled, thrusting his hips into hers and staring down into those hazel eyes that he loved so much. "Don't worry, love…," He whispered, a serious expression crossing his face. She nodded. She knew why he was saying it and she smiled back at him. She pulled him tighter to her so her lips met his in a satisfying agreement. "I knew you were going to be trouble," She whispered, falling back on the bed and smiling up at him, a devilish smirk was returned back to her. "I never disappoint," He growled, pulling her legs around him and pushing her into the dashboard. _The things you do to me Swan, _He thought, giving a quick glance out the window where the rain was starting to slow on the glass. He breathed heavily. He hadn't felt this happy in years and he smiled down at her, he was never going to let her go.

/

_Author's Note: Not sure if this is the end yet... hm.. I'm not so good at writing M rated stuff either so I kind of cut you guys off I'm sorry for that I'm working on it but I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Feel free to follow, leave reviews, or message me. This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me! Either way, happy onceing and let's all hope Killian gets a purpose in the show next week since he's literally being pushed to the side and it's killing me slowly. _


	11. Home At Last

Chapter 11

Regina sat in the Nolan's kitchen, the sun shining dimly into the kitchen. She felt incredibly out of place among the doillies and flowery accents. She looked at them with disgust.

"Soo… What can we do for you, madam mayor?" David asked kindly. Mary Margaret looked at him un-amused.

"It's about your daughter," Regina started.

"Oh boy," David whispered, and Mary Margaret looked like she was about to rip his head off.

"Uh… Should I come back?" Regina asked, feeling the tension in the room.

"Please don't," David asked, looking worriedly at his wife who seemed to be playing with the knives. Regina looked between them, trying to decide whether or not to tell them what had happened, but she decided she had come all this way.

"You're daughter shot Neal," Regina said smoothly, giving a little smile at the two of them.

"SHE WHAT?!" Mary Margaret was up in an instant, her eyes burning through Regina.

"Yes well, it was in self-defense so let's not overreact," Regina's voice was amazingly calm for this conversation. She had always sat well with violence as weird as that was.

"I don't understand…" Mary Margaret was looking confusingly between David and Regina. Emma had told them the gist of things, leaving out some key details like shooting Neal in the leg.

"Thankfully for you all, she has me, and it's my job to protect my workers. Neal will not be pressing charges," She again gave them a smile.

"Are you saying you blackmailed Neal into not pressing charges against our daughter?" David asked, his mouth hanging open a bit.

"More like threatened… But that's not really important. The main thing is that Neal was to badly injured to be brought down to Boston tonight… He's at the hospital recovering and he'll be sent back tomorrow when his leg has been properly bandaged.

David and Mary Margaret gave each other a knowing look.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"Emma and Killian," They said in unison and Regina still looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"You see, Emma has this tendency to seek out the most dangerous tasks she can, and Killian follows her to make sure she's safe… And we get screwed over," Mary Margaret said bitterly.

"She's exaggerating," David laughed.

"I'm not," Mary Margaret said. David gave a nervous laugh and Regina stood up seriously.

"They can't go there… Neal has more connections then they think he does. Emma will get hurt."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Let's go to the hospital."

/

Emma opened her eyes, finding her hands entangled in Killian's chest hair. She smiled and tried not to move, appreciating the way his chest rose and fell with ease as he slept. His arm hung around her, pulling her close to him and she pushed herself harder against him. She fit so perfectly with him and she wondered how she ever had managed to cuddle with Neal when nothing had felt like this.

Killian opened one eye slowly, eyeing Emma in his arms and he gave a little smile. "Good morning, Swan."

"Good morning, Jones," She giggled and he gave her a little smile.

"You're still here," He mentioned, kissing the top of her head, "I haven't scared you off yet?"

Emma sat up a little so she could look properly into his eyes.

"We all have a past, Killian. It doesn't mean it will define our future," the words came easily out of Emma's mouth and she realized how true they really were.

"But you were going to leave me for Neal…" He said softly, his chin clenching a little and she felt her stomach twist.

"You don't understand… I was with him for 10 years… He has a way of getting into my head," Emma sat up, looking away from Killian. She didn't want to have this talk and yet she knew she had to.

"I didn't think you'd pick me," He said, rubbing his hand down her back. He didn't seem mad, just hurt, and Emma gave a lighthearted laugh.

"What…" Killian asked defensively, pushing himself up against the headboard. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and he knew damn well how good he looked right now. Emma raised her eyebrows at him, looking down at his chest. He smirked a little. "Don't want you leaving again," He laughed.

"I'm not leaving," She responded, grabbing his hand, "I just needed closure… 10 years is a long time… I still don't feel like I actually had closure but I'm not going to let that stop me from being with you." He pulled her up the bed, placing his hand on her cheek softly.

"I know," He smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She kissed him a little harder and he looked taken aback for a second but responded quickly, pulling her back to bed with him.

An hour later, Killian and Emma finally found themselves having to face real life. Emma kept pulling his shirt away from him and he'd jump on her. Emma stuck her tongue out at him and he pushed her down on the bed kissing her repeatedly until she finally pushed him off.

"Alright alright, real life Killian, jeez. Stop distracting me," She laughed. Emma got up grabbing her shirt and pulling it on.

"I should probably go home," She said rolling her eyes thinking of the talk her parents were going to give her once she got there. Killian grabbed her arm.

"Hey, at least let me get you breakfast," He smiled at her, "Don't leave yet."

Emma felt her heart flutter. It felt nice to be wanted. She nodded in agreement and grabbed his hand as he led her down to Granny's.

/

Emma felt her stomach drop, her pancakes falling off the end of her fork.

"What's wrong love?" Killian asked worriedly, seeing her face fall.

A couple was sitting at the counter, talking loudly. It was impossible for Emma to miss their conversation.

"Yeah I heard he's after some criminal whose under cover in Storybrooke," She heard the man say.

"He was supposed to go back to Boston, guess that didn't end well since we removed a bullet from his leg early. Dr. Whale wants me back there in an hour to check on him again. He's a downright ass, thank god someone shot him… No offense," the woman laughed.

Emma's face had turned ghostly white. _Neal was still here. _

"What's wrong love?" Killian asked again, reaching for her hand.

"I need to go… I'm sorry. My parents will be wanting me home soon," Emma got up suddenly. Killian stood up to watching her knuckles turn white in frustration.

"Emma…" He started but Emma was already turning to leave.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later?" She asked, giving him somewhat of a smile and getting a little half smile in return.

"Of course," He nodded, giving her a few minutes to walk down the street before following her. There was no way she was heading home.

/

Emma hated lying to Killian but it was for his own good. This was something she had to do alone. She wanted to kick Neal's ass again but she had already landed him in the hospital and punched him in the face. A smirk appeared on her lips at the memory. No, She just wanted to talk. They both owed each other apologizes. He was her past, and Killian was her future.

Killian watched Emma get into her bug, that was still stuck there from the other day and he quietly moved outside to his own car, making sure Emma didn't see him. She didn't.

Emma's face read business all over it as she took off down the road, in the exact opposite direction of home. Killian rolled his eyes and followed behind her, putting a car or two in between them so as not to seem too obvious. He looked confused when he watched her bug pull into the hospital. _What was she doing here?_

Emma jumped out of the car, rushing inside and Killian followed shortly behind her. He saw a mess of blonde curls disappear into an elevator and he ran for it just as Mary Margaret and David popped into sight.

"Killian?" He heard David call for him and he jumped, too lost in his own head to realize they were there. "Where's Emma?" David asked. Killian sighed, as good of parents as they were, they were horrible detectives.

"I don't know mate," Killian admitted, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly, still staring at the elevator, "She lied to me then took off here…"

"Neal's here," Regina answered his unasked question, swaying into view and raising an eyebrow at Killian's disheveled hair.

"Rough night?" She teased, and David stared from him to Regina his brow furrowed trying to figure out what they were talking about. Killian turned bright red, his jaw clenching.

"Let's find her," Killian said seriously, turning to the front desk to find Neal's room number.

/

Emma stared through the doors at the man lying in his bed. He was eating a fruit cup, his eyes glued to a baseball game on he screen above him. He looked pathetic and Emma sighed, reaching her hand forward to push the door open. Something stopped her. _What am I gaining from this?_ Emma thought. She grunted and lay back against the wall. She shouldn't have come here. She heard a phone ringing and looked up to see Neal, pushing it to his ear.

Silently she pushed her ear to the door, crouching so he wouldn't see her.

"No… things didn't really go as planned… Who cares about him he's just a thief like she is, she'll probably screw him over like she did to me," She heard Neal say and she felt her fist clench in her hands.

"Yeah she wishes she could've stopped me but in actuality I'm just the bigger person here. I realized he wasn't worth it and I told her to be happy and she shot me in the leg and called the police… Yeah she's a psychopath," Neal laughed.

"Have you paid my bail yet?... Dad what the hell? You're going to let me go to prison for trying to catch some douche?"

Emma's mouth hung open, she was so bewildered by what Neal was saying and she wondered how the hell she got through 10 years with him.

"Tamara stole our money?!" Neal was screaming and Emma burst out laughing, crawling away from his door so he wouldn't see her.

She had tears in her eyes from laughing so much when she eyed her mother at the end of the hallway.

"Oh no…"

David walked behind her.

"Shit..."

And Killian behind him.

"Well double shit," Emma said to herself, letting them finally come find her. Emma smiled though, and she walked towards her mom.

"EMMA SWAN!" Mary Margaret was shouting, practically running at her daughter who was just walking casually towards her.

"YOU... YOU… What…" Hey mother continued yelling as Emma ran to her, pushing her arms around her neck and pulling her close. She was startled for a second, not realizing what was happening but she hugged Emma back. Emma sunk her head into her mother's arms and felt David's arms around both of them.

"I'm so sorry…" Emma felt herself holding back a tear as they both held her.

"We love you. We just want you to be safe and dammit Emma you just don't listen to anyone!" Mary Margaret said, half laughing at the last part. Emma looked to Killian for support. He looked pissed.

"Killian… I know… I thought I needed closure I thought I needed to see him again but I don't. I don't want him I don't care about what he thinks of me or how things left off with him it doesn't matter anymore," Emma said, looked worriedly at Killian whose jaw had slightly unclenched at his name. He was avoiding her gaze but Emma could make out a little smirk on the sides of his lips.

"I don't know what it is about you Swan, but I just keep coming back. Even when your ex points a gun at my face," He pushed his hair back, chuckling.

"To be fair, you aimed it at him, too," Emma teased and he raised his eyebrows, daring her to fight him right now. She didn't. Instead she walked closer to him, watching him look at her suspiciously. She gazed up at him, lifting herself up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Killian's hand rested easily on the neck of her back and he pulled her closer to him.

"My past… I had nothing to live for then, Emma," Killian said suddenly, pushing her back a little and looking down the hall, half expecting Neal too still come take her away from him.

"But you… you have David, Mary Margaret, Soon to be Oliver…" Killian said looking at her lovingly.

"You," She finished. He looked a little surprised but smiled at her.

"Aye, me. And I, you."

"Oh god," Regina looked like she was about to throw up, watching the Nolan's and Killian all hugging each other.

"Is anyone going to be kicking anyone's ass today or am I free to go?" Regina stated blankly, staring at Emma. She gave a little laugh, looking down the hall at Neal's room and feeling absolutely nothing.

"No, I don't need to. I have everything I've ever wanted right here," Emma smiled. Killian slipped his arm around her waist and they made to leave the hospital.

Mary Margaret gave Emma a little kiss on the cheek. "Just so you know, You're still grounded," She whispered in Emma's ear and Emma felt herself getting a little pale at the thought of being locked in that apartment with them. But them David smiled at her and Mary Margaret gave her a little wink and she relaxed. It had been a long time coming, but she had finally found her family and she wasn't about to let it go. Killian squeezed her side and she smiled at him. She was home at last.

/

_A/N_: _Yes I am aware that I am a walking cliché. That being said… I couldn't help it. That's the end so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm also working on some other stories so leave me some feedback since I'm still new to writing and getting the hang of it. Thanks guys!_


End file.
